La mirada de Albus
by mariamarza
Summary: Albus Severus Potter siempre ha sido un chico atento, ágil y de buen humor hasta que llega al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería una nueva alumna Nerissa Bloxam que llena de vitalidad a todo el colegio excepto a Albus que, desde que ella llegó, se siente más deprimido y agotado que nunca. ¿Tendrá algo que ver la llegada de esa extraña alumna con su nueva personalidad?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Cuando Albus Severus Potter se despierta con un mal día, con un presentimiento extraño de que algo malo va a sucederle en los días posteriores, cuando un alumno se ha pasado toda la noche haciendo hechizos para que llueva en el Gran Comedor, ese mismo día es cuando, en mitad de noviembre, la directora McGonagall da la noticia de que hay una alumna nueva en Hogwarts que, por unas extrañas circunstancias, no ha podido matricularse antes en el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería.

Desde la llegada de Nerissa Bloxam, Albus ha estado cada vez más reprimido y agotado y, por una extraña razón, le echa las culpas de ello a la nueva, íntima de su hermana Lily y de su prima Rose desde su llegada. Albus se siente estúpido al ver cómo a todo el mundo le fascina esta nueva alumna y, cuanto más le gusta a los demás, más insignificante se siente él.

Albus nunca ha sido un chico celoso ni le ha gustado el protagonismo al que se ha visto sometido debido a su apellido pero, cuando llega Nerissa, no puede evitar pensar que todos sus males se deben a su presencia porque, desde que ella llegó no se ha sentido bien en ningún momento. Sus mejores amigos Pollux y Lycoris piensan que Albus se está volviendo loco, ¿cómo va a hacerle algún mal Nerissa sin conocerlo de nada?

Un pasado que todos creen conocer, un presente que está en proceso y un futuro que, supuestamente, no se puede saber. Dos personas opuestas, Albus y Nerissa, una rivalidad dentro de la misma casa. Una atracción por lo extraño, por lo desconocido.

Nerissa, una persona directa y sin escrúpulos.

Albus, una persona inocente y fácilmente corruptible.

Dos destinos que se han mezclado en el momento oportuno, en noviembre del quinto año de Albus Potter, del quinto año de Nerissa Bloxam. A sus dieciséis años se verán obligados a competir entre ellos, a sufrir las consecuencias de su extraña conexión, a abrumarse con sus parecidos y, con mucha más frecuencia, desencantarse con sus diferencias.


	2. La llegada

**Capítulo 1**

Albus abrió sus ojos verdes cristalinos, eran las seis de la mañana, ese día se había despertado media hora antes de lo habitual, ese día Albus notaba Hogwarts diferente, se puso la túnica y, pese a hacer un maravilloso día de noviembre, se sentía agotado y un poco melancólico.

Cuando dieron las siete bajó de su sala común para desayunar, el hechizo que hacía que hiciese el mismo tiempo fuera que dentro del castillo del techo del Gran Comedor estaba en pleno diluvio mientras que, si los alumnos se asomaban por una de las ventanas del inmenso colegio, el sol les cegaría los ojos, aun siendo una hora tan temprana.

Se sentó en la mesa Gryffindor y saludó a sus compañeros y, de lejos, a sus familiares, demasiado apático para ser Albus Severus Potter. Se sentó al lado de uno de sus mejores amigos, Lycoris Finnigan, hijo de Seamus Finnigan. Cuando todos los magos y todas las brujas accedieron al comedor poco a poco, la directora McGonagall se aclaró la garganta y se puso en el pequeño atril en el cual, hacía unos meses, les había dado la bienvenida nuevamente al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-Queridos alumnos de Hogwarts, lo primero es dar mis disculpas personales por tener que desayunar con este tiempo, parece ser que alguien ha estado divirtiéndose esta noche por el Gran Comedor a la hora de volver loco el hechizo del techo, para la comida os prometo que estará como nuevo, con el sol resplandeciente del día de hoy. Lo segundo es que espero que podáis dar vuestra bienvenida a Nerissa Bloxam, una nueva alumna que, por unas extrañas circunstancias que no voy a delataros, ha tenido que incorporarse a Hogwarts en noviembre. Debido a esto, si me permitís unos minutos de vuestro tiempo, le haremos la prueba del Sombrero Seleccionador.

Una chica delgada y no muy alta entró al comedor y subió al lado de la directora McGonagall, todos cuchicheaban y el único que parecía no estar pendiente de esto era Albus Potter.

-Eh, Al, ¿qué te pasa? -dijo Lycoris con una sonrisa mientras le daba un codazo a su amigo.

-¿Eh? No, nada, es que estoy agotado, esta noche no he dormido bien.

-¿No te preocupa que caiga en nuestra casa esa chica? Tiene la mirada totalmente perdida, ¡parece que no habla ni nuestro idioma! No sé, ojalá caiga en Slytherin y pierda puntos por no acertar ni una cosa -dijo Lycoris con sorna.

Ahí fue cuando Albus levantó la mirada de su tazón de leche con azúcar y le echó un vistazo a la chica, tenía el pelo rubio, largo y ondulado, estaba demasiado lejos para poder observarla bien pero, aún así, Lycoris tenía razón, tenía un aire distraído y preocupante. La verdad es que en Albus no despertaba menor interés, ¿cuál sería el motivo por el que llegó en pleno mes de noviembre al colegio? ¿En qué curso estaría?

-Mmmm... Difícil decisión -anunció el Sombrero Seleccionador desde lo alto del comedor-, esta chica tiene grandes valores, tiene buenas virtudes, encajaría muy bien en Slytherin y Gryffindor, finalmente, para que pueda aprender a valorar a las demás personas casi como a sí misma, la pondré en... ¡Gryffindor!

Todo el salón aplaudió, los Gryffindor más por cortesía que por aceptación. La mayoría de ellos no esperaba esa tardía entrada y no estaban de acuerdo con que pudiese entrar a mitad de curso.

-Albus, Lycoris, vamos a conocer a la nueva, ¿le decimos que se siente con nosotros? -dijo Pollux Thomas, el chico que se encontraba enfrente de Lycoris.

Lycoris le miró divertido, se levantó y se acercó a la chica, que estaba sentada con Lily Potter y Rose Weasly. Le tocó por el hombro y ella se giró para verlo.

-Mmmm... Hola, soy Lycoris Finnigan -le extendió la mano para presentarse amistosamente-, he pensado que, como eres la nueva, quizás te gustaría sentarte con un par de amigos y conmigo.

-Vete de aquí Finnigan -dijo Rose con un tono de voz tajante-, Nerissa, lo peor que puedes hacer en este colegio es irte con Lycoris, Pollux y mi primo Albus, están continuamente haciendo el imbécil.

-Venga ya Rosie, no seas así, somos unos buenos tipos -dijo el castaño-, lo que pasa es que la mayoría de los alumnos nos tienen respeto -se acercó un poco a Nerissa, que miraba con intriga al chico y le susurró al oído-, y a las chicas las tenemos locamente enamoradas.

-¿Y te funciona siempre ir de durito con las chicas? -dijo Nerissa, fue la primera vez que Finnigan escuchó su voz y, en vez de parecerle una persona débil de la que sería fácil reírse, le pareció una persona desafiante-, lo digo porque a mí los que van de machos alfa me resultan graciosos.

-Ah, ¿sí? -sonrió Lycoris-, ¿te resulto gracioso?

Nerissa rió sarcásticamente.

-Ridículamente gracioso.

-En fin, Finnigan -especuló Lily-, creo que ya ha quedado claro que si quieres reírte de Nerissa va a tener que ser en otro momento, ahora mismo está pasando un buen desayuno con nosotras.

Lycoris sonrió, se mordió el labio inferior y se echó su pelo castaño hacia atrás mientras cerraba sus ojos color miel. Se volvió con sus amigos, Pollux se sentó al otro lado de Lycoris, atosigándolo a preguntas.

-¿Por qué no estás aquí con ella? Han sido la prima y la hermana de Albus las que te han frenado los pies, ¿verdad? ¡Por Merlín! Cómo nos conocen.

-Esa chica no es como pensábamos. No hay forma alguna de reírse de ella sin conocerla, es imposible intimidarla. Me he acercado a ella, he estado a unos milímetros de su oreja y ni se ha inmutado, ni siquiera se ha sonrojado un poco.

-Lycoris -intervino Albus-, tú siempre tienes la sensación de que todas las chicas deben caer a tus pies en cuanto te ven. Vale que con la mayoría te funcione pero, algún día, tendría que llegar una chica que no fuese tan estúpida.

Pollux no pudo aguantar la risa y estalló en carcajadas, era la primera vez que alguien le decía a Lycoris que no es tan irresistible como piensa.

-¿Sabes qué Albus? Nada más que por decir eso veo totalmente factible que hagamos una apuesta.

-¿Una apuesta? -clavó sus ojos verdes en los ojos miel de su amigo.

-Sí, ¿qué te parece que el que antes consiga darle un beso a la nueva debe hacer los deberes del otro hasta final de curso?

-Estúpido Finnigan, ¡lo único que quieres es que te haga los deberes! No pienso aceptar la apuesta, si quieres hazla con Pollux. Así os dejo más o menos al mismo nivel, si entro yo en el juego no podríais ganarme. Soy Albus Potter -dijo bromeando-, todas las chicas desearían estar conmigo, así que prefiero ver desde fuera cómo apostáis vosotros.

-Albus, no seas tan idiota, siempre te ha encantado participar en cosas así, ¿acaso no tienes a casi todas las chicas detrás de ti sólo por haber apostado conmigo y con Pollux?

-No sé Lyco, esto es diferente. Hoy me he despertado con otra forma de ver las cosas, no quiero meter a nadie más en un juego.

-¡¿No me digas que has madurado?! -dijo en un tono de voz alta Pollux, riéndose de las palabras de su amigo-. Si no recuerdo mal, hace una semana estabas gastando bromas y desafiando a Scorpius Malfoy con el Quidditch.

-Pollux, déjalo, se habrá enamorado, ¿es eso Albus? ¿Te ha gustado la nueva como una novia formal?

-No digas gilipolleces Lycoris, ya sabes que yo no quiero una novia formal y, de ser así, la única novia formal que yo querría es a Melania Burrow, la de Ravenclaw. Esa chica es lista e interesante, además es cazadora de su equipo de Quidditch, así que, debe gustarle. Por lo pronto es la que veo que más se asemeja a mí.

-Con que Melania Burrow, ¿no es esa que estuvo saliendo con Malfoy durante el curso pasado?

-Sí.

-Venga ya, Al. ¿En serio? -Lycoris se dispuso a susurrar-, dicen que Scorpius sigue colado por ella así que, si vas a tener algún tipo de relación, ten cuidado. Ya sabes que los Malfoy siempre han sido de golpear y abusar de la gente.

-Lycoris, el día que dejes de calificar a la gente por su apellido, pensaré que de verdad te caigo bien y que no te llevas bien conmigo por ser un Potter.

-Joder, Albus, no te pongas así, ya sabes cómo me llevo yo con Scorpius, en el segundo año tuvimos una discusión en la que, sin darme cuenta, acabé en la enfermería con la nariz rota. En fin, ¿tú has hablado alguna vez con Melania o simplemente suspiras en silencio por ella?

-Mmmm... Este año, como ya sabes, la casa Gryffindor y la casa Ravenclaw tienen las clases juntas, hemos estado comentando algunas cosas en la biblioteca y hemos quedado para darnos una vuelta esta noche.

-¿Y te lo ibas a callar? -dijeron sus dos amigos a la vez.

-Es que lo he pensado mejor y no sé si debo ir, hoy me he levantado agotado y de mal humor.

-Albus, no seas idiota -dijo Pollux-, si vas a la Sala de los Menesteres con Melania ya sabes que se te quita el mal humor en un momento.

Lycoris ahogó una risa en su zumo de calabaza. Se atragantó y, una vez en buen estado, miró a Pollux con una mirada asesina.

-No me vuelvas a hacer reír mientras esté bebiendo -ahora se dirigía a Albus-, oye, ya en serio, deberías ir, aunque sea solamente para ver cómo actúa. Sabemos que, si estuvo con Scorpius, virgen no es. Podrías ir más rápido con ella.

-Llámame antiguo como siempre o lo que quieras, pero ya te he dicho que no voy a hacerlo con una chica que no me importe.

-El problema Al -dijo Pollux interrumpiendo a Lycoris, que se disponía a hablar en ese momento-, es que nunca te importa ninguna. ¿Qué vas a ser? ¿Un santo toda tu vida? Tendrás que estrenarte algún día. Además, acabas de decir que Melania te gustaba como novia formal, es decir, que te importa.

-Pero la estoy conociendo. En fin chicos -dijo Albus mirando cómo la chica nueva se había levantado para irse del Gran Comedor-, creo que ya he terminado de desayunar, nos vemos en clase.

Nerissa salió antes que Albus del Gran Comedor, cuando éste salió la vio girar para dirigirse a la sala común de Gryffindor, él no pensaba ir hacia allí pero, sin darse cuenta, estaba yendo detrás de ella, una vez que estaban en el cuadro de la Dama Gorda. Nerissa estaba inmóvil, a un solo paso de la Torre de Gryffindor.

-¿No piensas pasar? -le dijo Albus de una forma seca.

-Se me ha olvidado preguntar la contraseña.

-¡Potter! ¡Esta señorita está intentando atravesarme! Dígale que no pienso dejarla pasar -dijo el rostro del cuadro, se dirigió a la chica-, no puedes pasar si no eres de Gryffindor, señorita maleducada.

-Sí es de Gryffindor, su problema es que ha llegado hoy porque no pudo llegar el 1 de septiembre, como todos. Y, por lo que veo, no se ha informado de la contraseña. _Grajeas de pimienta._

El cuadro de la Dama Gorda dejó paso a los dos alumnos, con mala cara porque no conocía a esa chica a la que estaba dejando pasar.

-¿Grajeas de pimienta? ¿Esa es la contraseña?

-Sí, ¿algún problema?

Albus y Nerissa pasaron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Albus, verdad? -dijo Nerissa.

Albus se limitó a observarla, sin contestar torció el gesto como si no tuviese que identificarse para que ella supiera quién era él.

-Tú eres la nueva, debería preguntarte yo quién eres tú.

-Me llamo Nerissa Bloxam -dijo extendiendo su mano para presentarse- y, ahora, ¿puedes responderme si eres Albus?

-Si lo fuese, ¿qué pasaría? -contestó el chico con cierto interés.

-Oh, nada, simplemente querría saberlo porque Rose y Lily hablan maravillas de su primo, creo que desean más que nadie que te eches novia. Te venden bien.

-El problema de mi hermana y de mi prima es que son unas cotillas pero aún no se han dado cuenta de que no quiero nada con nadie.

Nerissa rió y no dijo nada.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Albus.

-Nada, que creo que has pensado mal.

Al chico le molestó ese comentario, ¿cómo que había pensado mal? Esta chica era estúpida. Albus no dijo nada, frunció el ceño y la miró con indiferencia mientras le dijo que no sabía a qué se refería.

-Albus Potter, me parece que te has pensado que yo quiero ser tu novia pero, tranquilo. Te aseguro que no eres mi tipo, así que puedes ir en paz, supongo que bastante tienes con que la gran mayoría de las alumnas de este colegio deseen estar contigo y tú no les des la oportunidad para que te conozcan con más profundidad.

-Te equivocas conmigo, Bloxam.

Albus se sintió enfadado con la contestación de Nerissa, ¿cómo era capaz de haber tomado esas confianzas con él? Ella no lo conocía para nada y ya había sacado sus conclusiones, ¿que él no era su tipo? Pues mejor, porque ella no le resultaba una chica que quitara el hipo. Vale, tenía los ojos azules y la piel tersa, suave y blanca. Unos labios medio carnosos en los que resaltaba un color rosa inocente. Pero había miles de chicas como esa, a Albus le gustaban las bellezas exóticas, las mujeres que mirabas y pensabas que no había más como esa. No una chica bella pero con millones de clones repartidos a lo largo del mundo. Nerissa no era más que una más.

-Lo cierto es que -continuó Albus- ni yo soy tu tipo de chico ni tú me pareces una chica guapa, es más, me pareces bastante irritante, así que preferiría que te acercases lo menos posible a mí. Hoy no estoy de humor.

-Siempre se puede ser educado al decir algo que no puede gustar, ya veo que no sólo no eres mi tipo físicamente sino que, personalmente, preferiría no conocerte. Supongo que, al tener la misma edad, ya nos veremos en clase. Pero no te preocupes Potter, que no te saludaré ni mantendré las formas contigo -contestó Nerissa claramente molesta.

Nerissa subió a su habitación para ponerse la corbata de Gryffindor que McGonagall le había proporcionado al ser elegida en la casa. Albus, al ver la reacción defensiva de Nerissa, no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Nunca se había comportado así con nadie, pero Nerissa le había parecido insufrible, incluso mucho más que el trío Slytherin de Scorpius Malfoy, Lara Nott y Lucas Rookwood. Ahora se sentía miserable y estúpido. Ciertamente Nerissa sólo pretendía ser simpática con él y hacer nuevos amigos y él la había despreciado con su indiferencia y con su enfado. Eran casi las ocho de la mañana, las clases estaban a punto de empezar. Era martes por lo que, su primera clase, era Pociones. Cuando llegó a la clase aún no había nadie, era la primera vez que no se retrasaba a una clase de Pociones.

Poco a poco todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw fueron pasando, Lycoris y Pollux, para no perder la costumbre, no habían llegado. Lycoris siempre decía que si necesitaba algún día una poción la compraría ya que, Pociones, era la asignatura que peor se le daba de todas. Siempre hacía explotar el caldero y debía comprarse uno cada dos o tres clases. Era, como él decía, tan torpe como su padre.

La persona que pasó hizo que se le parase el corazón durante unos segundos, Melania Burrow le sonrió y le dedicó una cálida mirada. No pudo evitar sonreír pero, detrás de Melania, entró a la clase Nerissa Bloxam. El sentimiento de felicidad que tenía de hacía segundos se había convertido en un sentimiento de agonía que no hacía más que aumentar cuando Nerissa lo miró y, acto seguido, giró su cara ignorándolo por todo lo que le acababa de decir unos minutos atrás. Rose, que estaba sentada detrás de su primo, se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba.

-Albus, ¿estás bien? Te has puesto pálido de repente.

Albus no respondió, no porque no quisiera sino porque estaba abstraído en la mirada de Nerissa, que parecía más fría y sombría que hace un rato.

-Eh, Albus, ¿piensas responderme? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería para que la Señora Pomfrey te atienda?

-No Rose, gracias. Estoy bien.

-Cualquiera diría que has visto algo horrible, te ha cambiado la cara en dos segundos -Rose se dio la vuelta para ver quién era la persona a la que había visto su primo, sin embargo, sólo encontró a Nerissa-. ¡Nerissa, siéntate aquí! Te he guardado un sitio a mi lado.

Nerissa se acercó a Rose y, como ella le dijo, se sentó con Rose.

-Al haber llegado en pleno mes de noviembre, he pensado que quizás querrás apuntes, deberes hechos para hacerte una idea, algunas notas que tomo... Vamos, un poco de todo para ponerte al día.

-Sí, estaría bien, muchas gracias Rose -dijo Nerissa con una sonrisa.

-Oye, ¿tú conoces a mi primo Albus? Sólo has hablado con Lycoris, este chico que está sentado delante nuestra es Albus, mi primo.

Albus se giró al escuchar su nombre y sintió un nudo en la garganta, no sabía qué hacer y torció el gesto.

-Ya nos conocemos.

-¿Os conocéis?

-Bueno -dijo Nerissa-, me ha ayudado a entrar en la Torre de Gryffindor porque aún no sabía la contraseña pero nada más.

A Albus le pareció extraño que la conversación en la que él la había tratado mal hubiese sido indiferente para ella. La chica parecía otra persona totalmente distinta, con la que no había discutido sin conocerla. Le sentó mal parecerle indiferente. ¿Realmente no le importaba o no quería hacer de eso una tragedia? El chico había sido muy duro con ella, sabiendo que era su primer día y, casi nadie, había intentado acercársele.

-Buenos días -dijo el profesor Horace Slughorn-, abrid el libro por la página número 233, hoy vamos a hacer la poción de la _Cura para Forúnculos_ -se dirigió a su mesa y miró a Albus-, vaya, Señor Potter, veo que se ha dignado a venir puntual a mi clase -en la puerta apareció Lycoris Finnigan y Pollux Thomas, corriendo por llegar antes que el profesor, éste los miró-, por desgracia también veo que sus amigos Thomas y Finnigan no lo han conseguido.

La clase rió al unísono. Lycoris tomó asiento al lado de Albus y Pollux, que normalmente se sentaba al lado de Rose, improvisó un sitio al lado de Lorena Rockford, una alumna de Ravenclaw.

-Como iba diciendo, preparad la poción, buscad los ingredientes y cogedlos. Tenéis toda la clase, la pareja que antes consiga hacerlo, dependiendo de que sea de una o de otra casa, conseguirá cincuenta puntos.

Rose empezó a preparar el caldero y mandó a Nerissa a buscar los ingredientes. En menos de un minuto consiguió las babosas cornudas, las espinas de puercoespín y los colmillos de serpiente.

-Rose -dijo Nerissa-, voy machacando en el mortero los colmillos de serpiente, cuando esté listo el caldero me avisas.

Rose estaba acostumbrada a sentarse con Pollux, un chico listo pero muy torpe así que, Nerissa, la asombró con su rapidez y su agudeza. Sabía todas las medidas sin necesidad de mirar el libro de pociones en cual, hasta ella, una de las chicas más inteligentes de Hogwarts, tenía que revisar por si acaso fallaba. Antes de que terminase la clase la poción ya estaba lista.

-Profesor, ya la tenemos -anunció Nerissa-, ¿podría ver si está hecha como debe ser?

Horace Slughorn nunca había dado su visto bueno a ninguna poción, era un gran profesor, enseñaba bien pero eso no quitaba que fuese uno de los profesores más estrictos de todo Hogwarts.

Se acercó al caldero de Rose y Nerissa y echó un vistazo.

-Mmmm... Tiene buen color, parece correcta, veamos cómo huele -el profesor acercó su nariz al caldero-. No huele mal, huele como una poción para la cura de los forúnculos. Pero, aún así, me atreveré a probarla.

El hombre agitó su varita repetidas veces y la convirtió en una cuchara. La cual introdujo en la poción sacando un poco de ésta, para probarla. Metió la cuchara en su boca y cerró los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos y, el profesor, no dijo nada. Se sacó la cuchara, la convirtió de nuevo en una varita y la guardó en una funda.

-¡Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor! -todos los gryffindorianos se alegraron y aplaudieron a sus compañeras-. Es una de las mejores pociones de Cura para Forúnculos que haya hecho un alumno mío jamás, os doy mi enhorabuena, Señorita Weasly y Señorita Bloxam.

La clase acabó y todos los de Gryffindor corrieron a Rose y Nerissa para felicitarlas. En la puerta de la clase estaba Albus, esperando a su prima, para darle la enhorabuena.

-Al, ¿qué haces aquí? La próxima clase es Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ya sabes que la damos en el bosque con Hagrid -dijo Lycoris.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero estoy esperando a mi prima, por lo menos le daré la enhorabuena por ser la más lista de la familia.

-Albus, ¿en serio sigues con esas? El resultado ha sido el mismo, Gryffindor ha ganado los cincuenta puntos, deberías estar contento. No sé qué te pasa hoy.

-Lycoris nos ha faltado un minuto para ser nosotros quienes ganásemos esos cincuenta puntos.

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que los ha ganado tu prima? -le recriminó-, venga Albus, no seas así. Nunca te había visto tan competitivo además, Pociones es una clase estúpida, no sé por qué te afecta tanto.

-No es eso. Es que quería ser yo quien ganase los puntos, al fin y al cabo, eso hubiese cambiado mi día, habría hecho que por lo menos estuviese de mejor humor.

-No me digas más, no es por Rose, ¿no? ¡Te has puesto celoso por Nerissa! Porque ha llegado hoy y ya ha conseguido cincuenta puntos.

Albus bajó la mirada, ¿tenía celos de la nueva? ¿Desde cuándo él se había sentido celoso por alguien?

-Tienes razón, lo mejor será que vaya ya a clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas -dijo con un tono enfadado.

Lycoris no entendía qué le pasaba a su amigo, eran mejores amigos desde el primer año, desde sus once años y nunca lo había visto tan competitivo con alguien. Fue detrás de Albus y lo paró cogiéndolo del brazo.

-Quiero que sepas que no sé lo que te pasa pero, que si necesitas contarme algo, lo que sea, puedes -dijo clavando sus ojos miel en los ojos verdes de su amigo-. Al fin y al cabo, soy tu amigo, en las buenas y en las malas.

-Lyco no me pasa nada, es que hoy me he levantado extraño y, no sé por qué, lo he pagado con Nerissa, en serio, ha llegado hoy y ya le cae bien a casi toda la casa y, sin embargo, yo no la soporto.

-No le has dado ni una oportunidad, ten en cuenta que tú hoy estás cansado y de mal humor, ¿no crees que es cosa tuya el que no estés bien con ella?

Lycoris tenía razón, Albus asintió con la cabeza y no hizo falta que hablasen más para entenderse. Albus sabía que tenía que disculparse con Nerissa pero, ¿y si ella no quería volver a hablarle o, incluso, lo trataba como un cualquiera? Si ella hubiese sido tan duro con él, seguramente el chico no se lo habría perdonado fácilmente. Ya lo tenía claro, después de las clases iría a hablar con ella para pedirle perdón y empezar su relación de cero, llevándose lo mejor posible.

La clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas siempre había sido la favorita de Albus, se le daban bien las criaturas y Hagrid le tenía un cierto cariño a Albus ya que tenía la misma personalidad que su padre.

-Bien chicos, hoy vamos a dar la clase con Bicornios. Tendréis que aprender a montarlos y a que os acepten. Como ya sabéis, los Bicornios son unas criaturas dulces y delicadas pero, hasta que no os habéis ganado su confianza, no dejarán ni que os acerquéis para acariciarlos. ¿Algún voluntario?

Rubeus Hagrid miró a su alrededor y vio que nadie se atrevía a ser el primero.

-Entiendo, ¿por qué no os ponéis en parejas?

Pollux se abalanzó a Lycoris, en la hora anterior estar con Lorena le había parecido insufrible, era una mandona, incluso más que Rose.

Rose se puso con una chica de Ravenclaw y, poco a poco, todas las parejas estaban formadas, excepto una. Nerissa y Albus no tenían pareja por lo que, por descarte, tuvieron que ponerse juntos. Nerissa frunció el ceño durante unos segundos pero prefirió hacer la clase lo más leve posible, es decir, decidió hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, como si todo lo que le dijo Albus Potter no le hubiese sentado tan mal como le sentó. Albus, sin embargo, se sintió una persona miserable. Quería pedirle perdón y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hablarle, no sabía si hacer como si nada hubiese pasado y ser simpático con ella, o mantenerse firme y distante, total, solamente era una chica con la que no se llevaba bien, no podría llevarse bien con todo el mundo.

-Como las parejas ya están hechas -anunció Hagrid-, os acercaréis a un Bicornio cada uno, hasta que sea navidad tendréis que cuidar de él -muchos alumnos se rieron-. Supongo que, como os estáis riendo, pensaréis que es una tarea fácil pero no lo es, como he dicho antes, tendréis que haceros con su confianza, tendréis que darles de comer y, con el permiso de los profesores de las distintas asignaturas, podréis venir a visitar a vuestro Bicornio cada vez que sea necesario. Se os dará un Bicornio recién nacido a cada dos, cada semana veré si está creciendo bien y, si no lo está haciendo como debe, os suspenderé esta tarea. Como siempre digo: "lo único que no debemos hacerles a las criaturas es causarles algún daño".

Hagrid fue entregando un Bicornio a cada pareja, no medía más que un perro de caza, estaba claro que era un Bicornio recién nacido. El Bicornio que le tocó a Rose y a Ravenna Cleveland, su compañera de Ravenclaw, tenía un color crema y los cabellos con destellos color oro.

Cuando fue el turno de recibir el Bicornio de Albus y Nerissa, Hagrid les entregó un Bicornio blanco, con los cabellos plateados y con ojos temperamentales.

-Oh, vaya -exclamó Hagrid-, os ha tocado el más rebelde, espero que sepáis cuidar bien de él, confío en ti Albus -le sonrió, siguió entregando Bicornios y, cuando terminó se dirigió a toda la clase-. ¡Aquí empieza el cuidado de Bicornios! ¿Alguien sabe qué poderes tienen?

Nerissa se acordó del mes que pasó en Noruega buscando Bicornios con sus padres, para conseguir un elixir curativo que se encuentra en el cuerno más pequeño de éstos. Cuando su padre le obligó a leerse toda la información que pudiese sobre Bicornios.

-Tienen poderes curativos, que se encuentran en su cuerno de menor tamaño -dijo Nerissa-, también tienen el poder de cambiar de color pero eso sólo lo hacen cuando son mayores y saben dominarlo bien, entre los dos y cinco años de su vida están cambiando continuamente de color porque, según dicen, aún no saben que tienen ese poder.

-¿Y para qué les sirve cambiar de color? -replicó Lycoris, ayudando a su amigo Albus, intentando dejar en evidencia a Nerissa.

-Les sirve para camuflarse de los cazadores de Bicornios, por eso no es nada fácil encontrarlos cuando se les busca, a no ser, de que sean recién nacidos.

-Eso ha estado bien, ¿te llamabas Nerissa Bloxam?

-Sí.

-Pues sabiendo tanto sobre los Bicornios espero que sepáis controlar al pequeño, como ya os he dicho antes, es uno de los más difíciles. Pero me alegro de que os haya tocado.

Albus miraba a Nerissa embobado, ¿le gustarían las criaturas mágicas tanto como a él o, simplemente, era tan estudiosa como su prima Rose? En unos pocos minutos todos estaban encantados con su tarea de cuidar Bicornios, excepto Albus, que sentía la necesidad de estar bien con Nerissa pero, a su vez, le era imposible.

-Si sabes tanto sobre Bicornios me alegro de que seamos pareja en esta clase -dijo el chico intentando ser simpático.

Nerissa lo miró durante unos segundos pero no le contestó. Sus delicados dedos intentaban acercarse al Bicornio pero, éste, relinchaba y se echaba para atrás. Aún tendría que pensar algo para conseguir su confianza.

-Oye Nerissa, siento haber sido tan cortante antes, no he hecho bien al decirte todo aquello pero, de verdad, si vamos a estar juntos en esta clase por lo menos quiero tener una buena relación contigo, una relación cordial. En la que podamos compartir nuestras ideas y tratemos de cuidar al Bicornio como es debido. Ya no te pido que me perdones, sino que me hables, por favor -dijo Albus con una mirada sincera-. Me estás haciendo sentir la persona más miserable de todo el mundo mágico.

-Potter, tú me has dicho hace unas horas que no mantuviese contacto contigo. Creo que tus palabras exactas han sido "preferiría que te acerques lo menos posible a mí", sólo estoy haciéndote caso.

-Pero no estaba de humor, te digo de verdad que preferiría mil veces que me hables antes que ni me mires.

-Mira -lo miró a los ojos, las pupilas de Nerissa se dilataron-, no sé a qué estás jugando pero a mí no me vayas a volver loca, tenías razón. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme de ti, te prometo que el único contacto que tendremos tú y yo será en clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que, por cierto, ya está terminando. Así que, si eres tan amable, mete en uno de los establos a nuestro Bicornio, pero con delicadeza. Ya hablaremos cuando tengamos que ponernos de acuerdo para las horas de comida, limpieza y cuidados del mismo. Que te mejore el día, Potter.

Albus se sentía despreciado, cada vez que Nerissa Bloxam pronunciaba su apellido lo hacía con sequedad, más que decirlo lo escupía. Casi que prefería a la chica que había sacado conclusiones precipitadas sobre él, la que le llamaba Albus, la que se había reído y la que había sido simpática. Sin quererlo, Albus había hecho que esa chica hubiese cambiado completamente con él. Cogió el Bicornio, que relinchó y se echó para atrás varias veces y, al fin, consiguió meterlo en su pequeño establo.

Las siguientes clases se hicieron eternas para el chico. Lo único bueno que tenían es que no había que ponerse en parejas para ningún trabajo por lo que, de momento, no tendría que mantener ningún otro contacto forzado con Nerissa. Sin querer, sólo había estado pensando en ella.

Cuando terminaron las clases fue directo a la biblioteca. Quería buscar información sobre los Bicornios y sus hábitos alimenticios, todo era para impresionar a Nerissa y no parecerle un desinformado de la materia. Allí se encontró con Melania Burrow, que se sentó en la misma mesa que él había elegido después de coger el libro.

-Albus, por lo que veo te vas a tomar muy en serio eso de saberlo todo acerca de los Bicornios -intentó burlarse Melania, pero Albus la ignoró-, ¿esta noche podremos darnos una vuelta por el castillo al final o tienes algo que hacer?

Ahí captó toda la atención del chico por un momento, se le había olvidado por completo que había quedado con Melania esa noche.

-Supongo que sí podríamos quedar, ¿qué te parece que quedemos a las nueve y media en esta misma mesa? Ya aquí decidiremos qué hacer o dónde ir.

Melania sonrió, se recogió un mechón de pelo y se lo puso detrás de la oreja. Recogió sus cosas y miró a Albus. La verdad es que Melania era una de las chicas más guapas que había visto jamás, tenía los ojos grises, la piel un poco morena y el pelo castaño le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-Entonces a esa hora nos vemos, Albus -dijo la chica-. ¿No vas a ir al Gran Comedor a comer?

-Sí, ahora voy, en cuanto saque este libro y lo deje en la habitación.

-Bueno, allí nos vemos -dijo Melania, con los ojos tan brillantes que podía verse de lejos la felicidad que había en ellos.

Melania salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, andaba feliz, el contoneo de sus caderas era lo más bonito que había visto Albus en todo el día. Éste cogió el libro y lo llevó a su habitación, como había dicho que iba a hacer. Cuando se dirigió al Gran Comedor vio a Nerissa hablando con Pollux. ¿Qué haría Pollux hablando con Nerissa? ¿Qué querría él de ella? Los siguió para enterarse de qué estaban hablando. Se ocultó tras la pared y pudo observar cómo Pollux apoyó su mano en la cadera de Nerissa y, ésta, no se apartaba.

-Nerissa -dijo Pollux-, cuando quieras podemos irnos una tarde a Hogsmeade, beber unas cervezas de mantequilla y conocernos fuera de este entorno.

-Pollux -Nerissa cogió la mano que éste tenía apoyada en su cintura y la quitó-, he llegado hoy y ya os ha dado tiempo a Lycoris, a Albus y a ti para reíros de mí. ¿Habéis hecho una apuesta de a ver quién me lleva antes a la cama? Pues lo siento pero... Me da que ninguno va a conseguirlo.

A Pollux le cambió la cara por completo.

-Perdóname si te he dado esa impresión, no era mi intención. Lo único que querría es conocerte, la verdad es que eres una chica guapa y llevo cinco años viendo a las mismas chicas que, si has hablado con ellas, ellas están tan hartas de Al, Lyco y yo como nosotros de ellas.

-No parece que estén muy hartas de vosotros, la verdad -rió Nerissa.

-Bueno, por lo menos yo sí que lo estoy, así que... ¿Qué dices de esa tarde en Hogsmeade?

-Ya me lo pensaré, pero no prometo nada.

-Me basta con que lo pienses, de momento, si no quieres ir a Hogsmeade podemos dar una vuelta por el castillo alguna noche.

Nerissa sonrió y meneó la cabeza, acto seguido, se dirigió al Gran Comedor, sin Pollux. Albus se acercó a Pollux cuando no había rastro de la chica.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -le dijo molesto.

-¿Cómo? Ah, ¿lo de Nerissa? Nada, sólo que me gustaría conocerla, intimar con ella. Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

-Eres un capullo -gruñó Albus-, deberías centrarte más en el Quidditch, porque el partido lo tenemos en una semana y no has hecho ningún progreso últimamente.

-¿Por eso estás tan irritado? Tenemos el partido contra Slytherin y siempre les ganamos con una puntuación bastante buena, ¿no ves que tenemos al mejor buscador de todo el colegio? -intentó quitarle importancia al asunto.

Albus sonrió.

-Eso no significa que puedas tomarte a la ligera todo lo demás por una chica que no conoces de nada.

Pollux no entendía por qué Albus estaba tan a la defensiva con Nerissa, se dirigieron a comer y se sentaron junto a Lycoris, enfrente de ellos se encontraban Lily, Rose y Nerissa ya que, Lycoris, quería que Nerissa se integrase en el grupo.

Mientras comían había un silencio sepulcral.

-Eh -dijo Lycoris mientras le daba un bocado a un trozo de pan-, ¿sabéis que esta noche Albus tiene una cita?

Rose miró a su primo con la cara descolocada.

-¿Esta noche, Al? ¿Sabes que no puedes andar por los pasillos después de las nueve?

-Lo sé Rose -Albus le dedicó una mirada a Lycoris en la que él comprendió que debería haberse callado-, pero es solamente una vuelta con Melania Burrow.

-Melania Burrow -dijo Lily con los ojos abiertos como platos-, ¿no es esa que estuvo con...?

-Sí, con Scorpius Malfoy -terminó la frase Albus.

A Albus le molestaba que estuviesen hablando sobre él en la comida, Nerissa no le había dedicado ni una mirada y sintió una punzada en el estómago, en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de que, en verdad, no tenía nada de hambre.

-Si no os importa, voy a irme. No tengo hambre -dijo Albus con sus ojos clavados en el plato.

-Si apenas has comido -todos miraron en una dirección, la dirección de Nerissa que, por primera vez, había levantado la voz para dirigirse a Albus delante de todo el grupo de gryffindorianos.

Albus miraba con incertidumbre a Nerissa, no entendía por qué se dirigía a él cuando en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas le había dicho que lo mejor era que no tuviesen contacto. No pudo evitar sentirse enfadado con Nerissa, ¿le hablaba por compasión? ¿Para que no estuviese todo el rato lloriqueándole detrás de ella? ¿O simplemente lo había perdonado? No, para nada. No le habría perdonado.

-Es que algunas personas que no deberían estar aquí me quitan el hambre -dijo Albus entre dientes.

Albus se levantó y fue directo a su habitación. Nerissa abrió los ojos y se le encendieron las mejillas del enfado.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa a Albus? -preguntó Lycoris.

-Pues si no lo sabes tú que eres uno de sus mejores amigos, me temo que sólo lo sabe él -dijo Rose, aún asombrada con la respuesta de su primo.

-Chicos, no pasa nada, en serio -afirmó Nerissa-. Es más, creo que a mí también se me ha quitado el hambre.

La chica se levantó y les sonrió plácidamente antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Ésta, sin embargo, no giró para dirigirse a la Torre de Gryffindor, sino para irse a otro lugar, otro más solitario, donde nadie pudiera verla y donde pudiera desahogarse con más tranquilidad. Los baños del segundo piso.

Toda la tarde Albus la pasó tumbado en su cama leyendo _Secretos y leyendas de los Bicornios_, aún no sabía por qué iba a leérselo si Nerissa ya sabía todo sobre ellos pero, ya más que por asombrarla, lo que quería era quedar mejor que ella en la próxima clase.

Cuando se hicieron las siete y media y ya estaba anocheciendo, el chico pensó que la tarde se había pasado volando y ya era la hora de cenar. Cerró el libro, del cual ya había leído poco más de la mitad y lo guardó en un cajón. Se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

Una vez allí vio que Rose y Lily se sentaron en otro sitio distinto, con lo descortés que fue con Nerissa, seguramente estarían molestas con él y sólo querían demostrarle su descontento. Lycoris y Pollux estaban sentados en el sitio de siempre, Albus se sentó al lado de Pollux.

-Albus, antes de que digas nada, Lyco y yo queremos decir que te has pasado cuando le has contestado a Nerissa. Los dos pensamos que deberías pedirle disculpas en cuanto termines de cenar.

Albus levantó la vista y miró en dirección de su hermana y su prima y no vio a Nerissa. Entonces fue cuando echó un vistazo al resto de la mesa de Gryffindor y no la encontró. Lo que sí encontró fueron los ojos de Melania mirándolo, Albus bajó la mirada.

-¿No ha venido a cenar? -preguntó.

-Parece ser que no, de verdad ha debido sentarle mal tu comentario -respondió Lycoris.

-¿Vais a estar recriminándomelo toda la cena? Es por sentarme en otro lado.

Sus amigos lo miraron y no dijeron nada durante un tiempo, Lycoris se precipitó a lo que ambos estaban preguntándose.

-Al, ¿qué choque has tenido con Nerissa? Todos queremos saber por qué no os lleváis bien, no parece una mal chica.

-No he tenido ningún choque, ha llegado en mal momento, tengo un mal día.

-¿Y porque tienes un mal día vas a pagarlo con ella? -se aventuró Pollux.

-No es por eso, es que ella ha hecho que mi día sea malo, se ha estado entrometiendo en mi vida sin conocerme de nada. Me ha dicho que busque novia. ¿Quién es ella para decir eso? ¿Qué sabe ella? ¿Y si ya tuviese novia y no lo hubiese dicho porque, obviamente, no la conozco de nada? ¿Acaso vosotros os presentaríais diciendo cuál es vuestro estado civil?

-Albus -respondió Lycoris-, no dramatices. Seguro que no ha sido así, ten en cuenta que el desayuno lo ha pasado entero con Rose y Lily. Está claro que no se ha querido entrometer en tu vida, sino que tus primas lo han hecho. La han visto una chica guapa e inteligente, han pensado que haríais buena pareja y han intentado que os conocieseis para que os gustaseis.

-Pues deberían meterse menos en mi vida, no me gusta Nerissa. Ni su forma de ser, ni su físico. La veo estúpida.

-Eso es algo que debes hablar con tu hermana o con tu prima, a Nerissa la han metido en esto y sólo le habían dicho que te conociese que eres un buen tipo. Que sepas que ella te quería conocer porque había oído maravillas de ti y fíjate cómo la has tratado a lo largo de su primer día.

Albus pensó que sus amigos tenían razón, debería haberse disculpado pero, al fin y al cabo, ya lo intentó y no le sirvió de nada. Nerissa ya no quería tener un trato cordial con él, salvo que fuese necesario. La cena fue pasando poco a poco y Albus le dijo a sus amigos que tenían razón, que no sabía por qué extraña razón estaba tan tozudo con una chica que no conocía de nada. Se tranquilizó y empezó a ver las cosas de otra forma. Ahora estaba de un humor estupendo para quedar con Melania aquella noche, para decirle todo lo que sentía por ella y estar dispuesto a conocerla un poco más allá de las clases.

Albus se fue a su sala común, esperando que todos fuesen a dormir y que llegase la hora para ir a la biblioteca, donde había quedado con Melania Burrow. Le resultó extraño no ver a Nerissa en ningún momento, ¿dónde se habría metido? Bueno, lo más seguro es que estuviese en su cuarto lamentándose por haber sido tan tonta con Albus y no haberle dado ninguna oportunidad para perdonarle. Albus sonrió con la idea de que, al fin, se sentiría bien si él hacía las paces con Nerissa. No podía creer que una chica le hubiese dado tanta guerra en menos de veinticuatro horas de su vida. Todos poco a poco se fueron a sus habitaciones y, cuando la sala común de Gryffindor estaba vacía Albus Potter salió para dirigirse a la biblioteca. Una vez allí se encontró con Melania sentada encima de la mesa, dejando ver levemente sus muslos.

-Has llegado tarde -le reprochó-, he pensado que no llegarías.

-Lo siento, es que he tenido que esperar que todo el mundo se fuese a dormir.

Albus no se acercó demasiado a Melania, estaba manteniendo las distancias.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer y dónde? -preguntó la chica.

-Bueno, de todo menos estudiar, no quiero pasar la noche estudiando contigo -respondió Albus debido a que estaban en la biblioteca.

Melania rió y bajó de la mesa, acercándose más al chico.

-¿Sabes, Al? -lo miró a los ojos-. Desde que lo dejé con Scorpius siempre he estado pensando mucho en ti.

Albus se sonrojó y agradeció la oscuridad en el ambiente, que no lo delataría. Melania pasó sus finas manos por los hombros del chico y los bajó por su pecho hasta llegar al final de la corbata. Albus sentía cada parte de su cuerpo estremeciéndose y Melania se acercó aún más, rozándolo.

Las narices de los alumnos se rozaban y Albus jamás había tenido esa sensación, había besado a muchas chicas pero ninguna como Melania. Notó sus senos contra su pecho y ella le besó suavemente en los labios. Fue un beso cálido y lento.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a un lugar con más intimidad -dijo la chica.

Albus asintió y se dejó llevar. Melania se detuvo en seco en el pasillo y miró dubitativa a Albus.

-¿Dónde podemos ir? Iríamos al bosque pero por la noche es más peligroso.

-Si no quieres salir del castillo podemos ir a los baños de la segunda planta, ya sabes, allí nunca hay nadie.

Nerissa, sin darse cuenta había pasado toda la tarde en el baño, se había pasado la hora de cenar y, cuando quiso salir e irse a dormir, unas voces la detuvieron y se encerró en uno de los baños sin hacer ruido. Lo que menos quería ahora era perder puntos para su casa. Sino conseguiría muchos más conflictos con sus compañeros.

Cuando estaba encerrada en uno de los baños lo único que escuchó fueron unas risas jóvenes. Dejó su puerta entreabierta y se asomó para ver de quién se trataba. Entonces lo vio, vio a Albus con una chica y recordó cómo en la comida Lycoris comentó que había quedado con una tal Melania Burrow, ¿se quedaría allí toda la noche hasta que se fuesen? Albus le había amargado todo el día a Nerissa, ¿por qué iba a ser compasiva y le dejaría disfrutar de su momento? Saldría del baño y le cortaría el rollo.

Cuando Melania estaba apoyada en uno de los lavabos y estaba a punto de introducir su mano en los pantalones del chico, Nerissa salió de su escondite. Albus se giró y se enrojeció al instante.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -dijo Melania poniendo cara de asco.

-La misma pregunta podría haceros yo a vosotros, que veo que tenéis muchas más cosas que explicar -contestó Nerissa sin quitar la vista de Albus.

-Anda pírate -dijo la chica con brusquedad.

-¿Y si no quiero? ¿Vas a decírselo a la directora McGonagall? Directora McGonagall -empezó a imitarla Nerissa-, que estaba en el baño intentando mantener relaciones con el chico Potter -volvió a escupir sobre su apellido- y la chica nueva ha salido de uno de los retretes -dejó de imitarla-. Estoy deseando ver cómo se lo cuentas.

Nerissa no sabía por qué le había molestado tanto que Albus estuviera con Melania en el baño haciendo cosas que prefería no saber hasta dónde habrían llegado. Lo achacó a que ella pasó toda la tarde en el baño por cómo la había tratado y él había estado jugueteando por los pasillos de Hogwarts toda la noche con Melania.

La chica de Ravenclaw se fue acercando amenazante a Nerissa, ésta ganaba en altura a la segunda, pero eso le daba igual.

-Ahora que lo pienso -dijo Nerissa-, hacéis una pareja maravillosa. Los dos tan idiotas y tan irrespetuosos con los demás, deberíais plantearos el matrimonio.

A Albus le sentó mal ese comentario. ¿De verdad pensaba eso Nerissa de él? Es cierto que Melania no se estaba comportando como debía pero, ¿él? Él aún no le había dicho nada. Es más, estaba de su parte en esa disputa, la ravenclaw había perdido los papeles por completo.

-Melania -dijo Albus-, lo mejor será que vuelvas a tu habitación.

Ella lo miró asombrada, ¿de verdad le estaba diciendo que volviese a su habitación?

-Mira Potter, si me vuelvo a mi habitación ahora ten en cuenta que no volveré a quedar contigo ni para estudiar.

Nerissa rió sarcásticamente al ver la reacción infantil de la chica.

-Creo que podré soportarlo -dijo Albus tajante.

Melania se dio la vuelta y se fue a la Torre de Ravenclaw más despechada que enfadada. Nunca ningún chico le había rechazado y menos de esa forma.

-Albus -dijo Nerissa mirándolo- gracias por ponerte de mi parte pero no hacía falta, de verdad.

Por primera vez Albus se sintió realmente bien en todo el día, esas palabras lo habían hecho sentir una buena persona de nuevo.

-No tienes por qué darme las gracias Bloxam -dijo el chico haciéndose el duro-, pero que sepas que es la última vez que te saco de un aprieto como este.

Nerissa sonrió.

-No te hagas el duro conmigo Potter -por primera vez no dijo su apellido con sequedad-, estabas deseando que te diese a entender que te perdonaba.

-No te hagas tantas ilusiones Nerissa, aún no me conoces.

Albus estaba impresionado con esa chica, era estúpida y decía las cosas sin pensar, era la chica más espontánea que había conocido hasta ahora pero, aún así, algo de ella le llamaba la atención. No era su físico, tampoco su forma de ser con él. Sino su dureza y su certeza al decir las cosas, como si nada fuese un secreto para ella. Podría ser su amigo o su enemigo, pero nunca algo intermedio. Y parecía que a ella no le importaba caerle mal a la gente.

Nerissa, sin embargo, pensaba que Albus era un chico poco predecible, que unas veces decía demasiado y otras veces no soltaba prenda. No estaba acostumbrado a errar y, debido a eso, le costaba demasiado pedir perdón y, aún así, a ella intentó pedírselo cuando vio que se pasó de antipático.

Si de algo estaban seguros el uno y el otro es que ellos dos no tenían nada en común, o quizás tenían más en común de lo que pensaban. Pero jamás podrían ser amigos, sus diferencias contrarrestaban sus parecidos.

-Creo que debería irme a dormir -dijo Nerissa.

-Lo veo lógico, yo también debería hacerlo.

Caminaron juntos a la Torre de Gryffindor sin mediar palabra. Una vez dentro de la sala común, Nerissa estaba dispuesta a subirse a su cuarto.

-Eh, Nerissa -ésta se giró para mirarlo, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus ojos brillaban en la leve oscuridad-. ¿Qué te parece que mañana quedemos en la biblioteca para organizarnos el horario de cuidados del Bicornio?

-De acuerdo Albus, mañana por la tarde vemos cómo lo hacemos. Pero no pienses que acabaremos como tú y Melania en el baño de la segunda planta, cuando yo quedo con alguien no suelo hacer esas cosas.

Albus sonrió.

-No te preocupes, ya sabes cuál es mi opinión de ti respecto a ese tema.

-Ya veremos cuánto tiempo tardas en cambiarla -dijo Nerissa sin ningún remordimiento, acto seguido subió las escaleras y llegó a su cuarto.

Cuando Albus subió al suyo pensó en la chica y en la estupidez de él mismo. Había rechazado a Melania por defenderla, ¿habría forma alguna de que lo perdonase? Mañana mismo en el desayuno iría a hablar con ella. Quería terminar lo que había empezado en aquel baño con Melania Burrow, la chica de la que creía estar enamorado.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando Nerissa bajó a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, llegó justa de tiempo, casi todos los alumnos estaban ya en el Gran Comedor. Su mirada quiso encontrarse con los ojos de Albus en el sitio en el cual estaban Pollux y Lycoris sentados pero, para su asombro, no estaba allí con ellos. Torció el gesto y se sentó con Lily y Rose.

-Buenos días -dijo Nerissa entre dientes.

-Buenos días -le respondió Lily con una sonrisa.

Rose no contestó, estaba distraída y algo evadida de todas las personas que la rodeaban en el Gran Comedor. Nerissa notó que estaba mirando hacia la mesa de la casa Ravenclaw y entonces vio qué es lo que le molestaba tanto: Albus.

Estaba allí con Melania, hablando con ella, más bien discutiendo. Los dos miraron hacia la pequeña sección de la mesa Gryffindor, donde estaban sentadas Nerissa, Rose y Lily. Rose, que supuestamente debía estar de espaldas a ellos, se giró rápidamente en su sitio.

-Qué estúpido que es Albus.

-No puedes enfadarte porque por fin le guste una chica Rose, al fin y al cabo, es lo que llevamos queriendo para él todo este tiempo -dijo Lily.

-No me molesta que le guste una chica, me molesta que le guste Melania, ¿ayer oíste a Thomas y a Finnigan? Quedaron por la noche, no quiero imaginar qué hicieron.

-No te preocupes -rió Lily-, Albus no es tonto, seguro que quedaron a deshora porque quería impresionar a Melania dándole a entender que sobre él no manda nada ni nadie. Estoy segura de que no volverán a hacerlo.

-Eres demasiado inocente Lily -se entrometió Nerissa, las dos pelirrojas se giraron y clavaron sus ojos en ella, esperando una explicación-. Bueno, yo no soy quién para meterme en esto, ¿no? Pero yo anoche llegué tarde al dormitorio porque... Me quedé estudiando un poco, para no ir atrasada en las clases y, antes de ir a dormir, fui a los baños de la segunda planta pensando que allí no me pillarían, ya sabéis, para no tener que dar explicaciones a los profesores y, justo cuando me iba a ir, oí cómo entraron dos personas al baño. Al principio me entró miedo salir por si era algún profesor pero al oír sus voces comprendí que era Albus, Albus con Melania.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo allí? -preguntó Lily intrigada.

-Bueno, sólo les dio tiempo a besarse porque salí y los interrumpí, no iba a quedarme esperando a que ellos acabasen.

Rose bufó y miró para atrás de nuevo. Vio a Albus tocándole el pelo a Melania y bajar su mano despacio hasta su cintura, como si Melania fuese lo más delicado que se había encontrado.

-Definitivamente, Albus es estúpido.

Cuando Albus terminó de hablar con Melania, fue corriendo a su sitio, junto a sus amigos que, como era de esperar, lo avasallaron a preguntas.

-Cuéntanos por qué has ido a hablar con Melania, ¿no sabes que si vas detrás de ella después de haber estado juntos, va a pensar que eres un chico débil? -dijo Lycoris.

-Lyco hablar con Melania era totalmente necesario -dijo Albus con media sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Pollux casi atragantándose con un trozo de pan.

-Porque anoche discutí con ella.

-¿Pero antes o después del sexo? -rió Lycoris a carcajadas.

-No pasó nada idiota, sólo nos besamos.

-¿Entonces por qué discutisteis? -dijo Lycoris con asombro, como si fuera casi imposible discutir con alguien sin haber tenido antes ese contacto.

-No, no, la pregunta es: ¿por qué sólo os besasteis? -intervino Pollux algo confuso-. Creíamos que ya te habías decidido a dar el paso.

-A ver... -empezó a explicar Albus- Todo iba bien hasta que fuimos a los baños de la segunda planta, ya sabéis para qué. Cuando estábamos allí en mitad de un beso, de uno de los baños salió Nerissa y nos interrumpió. Melania fue muy borde con ella y yo la defendí, entonces se enfadó porque no le di la razón.

-¿Y por qué defendiste a Nerissa? ¿No decías que te caía mal?

-Es una chica estúpida pero Melania no tenía que haberse puesto como se puso, dejémoslo ahí. Este tema ya está cerrado. He hablado con Melania y esta tarde hemos quedado para arreglarlo.

Apenas terminó Albus de desayunar y ya tenían que irse a clase. Tenían clase de Encantamientos, con el profesor Filius Flitwick. Esa clase era una de las más aburridas de todas las que tenían, muchos alumnos se dormían en mitad de la lección diaria y pocos eran capaces de quedarse con el encantamiento que les enseñaba el profesor. Los alumnos de Ravenclaw y de Gryffindor fueron entrando y sentándose en sus respectivos sitios. Albus se sentó donde siempre, esperando que a su lado se sentase Lycoris, como de costumbre. Pero esta vez alguien se le adelantó, Melania Burrow. Levantó un poco su falda, hasta la mitad del muslo y Albus no pudo evitar mirarle las piernas, algo le decía que esa no iba a ser la típica clase aburrida de Encantamientos.

Detrás de Albus estaba Lycoris, refunfuñando porque Melania le había quitado el sitio y, a su lado, se sentó Nerissa. Lycoris se quedó mirándola y la inspeccionó delicadamente. Tenía una piel blanca y suave, unos ojos grandes y expresivos, con las pestañas más largas que había visto nunca, su nariz no era chiquitita, tampoco era basta pero, sin duda, la parte que más le gustaba a Lycoris eran sus labios. No tenía la boca demasiado grande, ni muy pequeña, tenían un color rosado y los tenía un poco carnosos. Lycoris sabía que sus labios no eran comestibles, pero deseaba que lo fuesen.

-Lycoris, si te molesta que me haya sentado aquí porque esperabas a Pollux me cambio de sitio, que no pasa nada -dijo Nerissa, despertando a Lycoris de su trance.

-Oh no, no pasa nada, quédate, sólo que no me esperaba que te fueses a sentar a mi lado, ya sabes, no somos amigos -contestó Finnigan, Nerissa rió ante este comentario.

-¿No te caigo bien? -preguntó sacándole burla.

-No, o sea, sí. Sólo que pensaba que yo no te caía bien a ti -Lycoris se sentía estúpido, nunca se había puesto tan nervioso y ella tenía el control de la conversación, estaba jugando con su mente y, eso, era algo que le fascinaba.

La chica se disponía a contestar cuando entró el profesor en la clase e hizo callar a todos los alumnos. Nadie le prestaba demasiada atención, solamente la necesaria para que él no se diese cuenta de que aburría a todos los alumnos con su monotonía. Albus se dedicó a leer el libro, intentando no pensar en las piernas de Melania, que las cruzaba lentamente y se acercaba a él diciendo que se le había olvidado su libro en su sala común. Hacía rozar sus piernas con las del chico y, éste, se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Algo con lo que la ravenclaw parecía disfrutar. Nerissa, que se sentaba detrás de éstos junto a Lycoris, se dio cuenta de las intenciones que tenía la chica y no pudo evitar sentirse molesta. Le parecía una forma muy grosera de estar en clase, ya que ella lo único que pretendía era que Albus la desease. Intentó hacer como si no hubiese visto nada y pasó del tema, ya eran mayorcitos para saber qué hacer y qué no hacer.

Nerissa notó cómo Lycoris la miraba pero tampoco hizo caso a sus miradas, se sentía enfadada con todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y no lo quería pagar con el chico, que le parecía simpático. Era guapo y tenía un cuerpo atlético, se notaba que era un buen jugador de Quidditch, un chico que, por lo que había visto en algunas fotos, no había salido a su padre físicamente. Lo único que no le gustaba de Lycoris es que trataba a las chicas como si fuesen un juego, era demasiado inmaduro en ese aspecto. Lo veía incapaz de querer a alguien. Aunque claro, ella tampoco había querido nunca a nadie, ¿por qué iba a recriminárselo?

La clase se le hizo más rápida de lo que esperaba, se le había pasado el tiempo volando mientras nadaba entre sus pensamientos. De hecho pasó todo el día rápido y pronto llegó la hora de comer ya que, uno de los profesores, no les pudo impartir la clase debido a un problema gástrico que la señorita Pomfrey no fue capaz de curar a tiempo.

Cuando se sentó la chica, Lycoris fue velozmente a sentarse a su lado y ella lo miró divertida.

-Pensaba que te sentarías al lado de tus amigos.

-Bueno, digamos que puedo dejar que formes parte de una de mis amigas -le sonrió el chico.

-¿Una de tus amigas? ¿De qué grupo de amigas? ¿El que ya te has liado con ellas pero te has cansado o en el que te vas a liar con ellas y las dejarás destrozadas?

Lycoris se echó a reír.

-Para ti podría hacer un grupo especial, puedes entrar en las chicas _intocables_, junto a Lily y Rose, que son como de la familia y me da cosa hacerles daño -contestó el chico divertido.

-Qué benévolo -murmuró Nerissa sarcástica.

-En el fondo soy un chico al que merece la pena conocer bien -Lycoris intentó llevar las riendas de la conversación, pero la chica no flaqueaba en sus palabras.

-Una pena que no dejes que nadie te conozca realmente.

Todos los demás llegaron.

-Eh chicos, que extraño veros aquí juntos -dijo Pollux sentándose enfrente-, Nerissa tienes que tener cuidado con esta víbora o te inyectará su veneno.

Todos se rieron, Finnigan tenía siempre buen humor, nunca se enfadaba por las cosas que Pollux le decía para sacarlo de quicio.

-Aún no se sabe quién inyectará el veneno a quién, por lo poco que conocemos a Nerissa podría ser más víbora de lo que jamás Lyco sería -soltó Albus con un tono cortante.

A la chica le molestó ese comentario pero no le hizo caso, no entendía por qué Albus le había defendido la noche pasada y ahora no era capaz ni de mirarla y eso que después de comer tendrían que ir a la biblioteca para hacer el horario de los cuidados del Bicornio.

-De momento ella no parece tan chupasangres como la nueva amiguita que te has buscado, eh Albus. Así que yo de ti no bromeaba con esos temas -dijo Rose, refiriéndose obviamente a Melania.

Todos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos, al parecer nadie le quitaba la razón a Rose, era imposible discutir con ella y, si lo hacías, llevabas las de perder. Pollux empezó a imitar a distintas personas poniendo sus voces e imitando sus gestos a la perfección, para quitar esa tensión que se había expandido demasiado rápido en el ambiente. Lycoris le siguió la broma imitando al propio Pollux.

-¡Yo no hablo así! -dijo Pollux-. Siempre intento sacarte de quicio yo a ti y, sin embargo, eres tú el único que consigue molestarme.

-No te enfades imbécil, si sabes que todo lo hago por el bien común -contestó Lycoris dando por hecho que todos entenderían que lo que quería era quitarle importancia a la discusión de Albus y Rose.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio y, cuando todos se levantaron para irse, Nerissa sabía que el camino que tenía que tomar era el de la biblioteca, ya que había quedado allí con Albus.

Albus, sin embargo, tomó un camino totalmente distinto, en vez de dirigirse a la biblioteca con Nerissa, se dirigió a la sala común de Ravenclaw, para esperar a Melania ya que, olvidando que esa misma noche le había dicho a Nerissa de pasar la tarde elaborando un horario, había quedado con la ravenclaw para empezar todo de cero.

Pasó media hora y la chica a la que estaba esperando salió de la Torre de Ravenclaw, con un cutis radiante y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le dio un leve beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Más te vale no enfadarme esta vez, Albus, eres el único al que le he dado una segunda oportunidad y creo que eso te puede causar cierta confianza respecto a mí pero, te advierto, si te equivocas conmigo de nuevo, no volveré a caer a tus pies.

Albus la miró y asintió con la cabeza, había demasiada autoestima en esa frase, algo que no le gustaba del todo pero decidió pasar por alto lo creída que era Melania, la verdad es que era así porque era la chica más guapa de todo Hogwarts, se lo creía porque tenía por qué creérselo. El chico la cogió de la mano.

-Te prometo que no volveré a hacerte enfadar y menos por una tontería como la de anoche -clavó sus ojos verdes en ella.

-Mas bien por una tonta como la de anoche. Esa chica nueva... No me cae bien, creo que quiere hacerse con el monopolio del colegio, ser "buena y honesta" pero tiene algo perverso, no me transmite buenas vibraciones.

-Quizás no te las transmita porque estás un poco celosa -Albus no se creía lo que acababa de decir, era como si hubiese hablado sin pensar, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido eso hasta que lo había dicho.

-¿Celosa, yo? ¿De esa? Perdona Al, creo que no entiendo bien lo que has dicho -dijo molesta.

-Bueno celosa de que todo el mundo ahora le haga caso y de que, por la fuerza, tenga que pasar más tiempo conmigo que nadie en este momento -intentó arreglarlo.

Funcionó, Melania sonrió y agachó la cabeza. Estaban en un pasillo de la Torre de Ravenclaw por el que apenas pasaba gente y rara vez era vigilado por prefectos y profesores.

-Pero bueno, no vamos a pasarnos toda la tarde hablando, ¿no? -la chica se sentó en el bordillo de una ventana cerrada y abrió levente sus piernas pasándose las manos por los muslos, para levantarse un poco la falda, dejándola demasiado corta.

Albus no se lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a ella para besarla, era el beso más jugoso que le habían dado nunca, le tocó los muslos a la chica llegando hasta lo más alto, pasando sus manos por detrás para cogerla en peso y ponerla contra una pared. El chico estaba más excitado que nunca y Melania desabrochó su pantalón, empezaron a desenvolverse el uno con el otro, cada vez tenían menos ropa, hasta que llegó el punto en el que estaban desnudos, Albus había olvidado por completo que estaban en un pasillo y podría pasar cualquiera, pero eso era algo que le sumaba más morbo al asunto, excitándolos aún más a los dos que, aun con la inexperiencia del chico, acabaron uniéndose poco a poco.

Había pasado poco más de una hora desde la comida, Nerissa llevaba esperando todo ese tiempo a Albus en la biblioteca y, durante ese rato, había ido a darle de comer al Bicornio y le había cepillado el pelo, y el chico no aparecía. Nerissa estaba cansada de esperar, pero era demasiado pronto y a lo mejor Albus Potter pensaba ir más tarde. Nerissa empezó a elaborar el horario.

Fue pasando la tarde y él no llegaba, faltaba menos de una hora para ir a cenar, finalmente recogió todo lo que había hecho enfadada y se marchó. No podía entender por qué no había ido, el horario no era una cosa que le hubiese quitado más de media hora de su tiempo, la noche pasada pensó que podrían haber sido amigos, lo encontró simpático pero no aburrido, la mayoría de los chicos le parecían aburridos a Nerissa, todos iban a lo mismo, todos hablaban de lo mismo, todos hacían lo mismo. Albus tenía un toque misterioso y especial, no se regía por las normas pero, aún así, las acataba. Era un tipo diferente... O eso creía. Al fin y al cabo, era su segundo día en Hogwarts y ya le había decepcionado unas cuantas veces.

Albus no se creía lo que había hecho, por fin había estado realmente con alguien, la veía como una chica especial, habían pasado toda la tarde juntos, jugando entre ellos, miraron la hora y ya era casi la hora de cenar.

-Menos mal que hoy le dije a Aleix Karkovski que se encargase él de nuestro Bicornio, sino se hubiese muerto de hambre -bromeó Melania.

Albus abrió los ojos de par en par, había olvidado por completo que esa misma tarde, esa tarde que había pasado con Melania había quedado también con Nerissa para hacer un horario, se empezó a poner bien la túnica, la corbata y los zapatos.

-¿Y esa prisa? La cena es dentro de veinte minutos, nos da tiempo de sobra.

-Es que he olvidado una cosa... Sobre Lycoris y Pollux, cosas de amigos, no te preocupes -le dio un beso rápido y echó a correr por los pasillos del castillo.

En menos de cinco minutos llegó a la biblioteca y estaba vacía, salvo por la bibliotecaria Irma Pince. Se acercó a su mostrador.

-Disculpe, ¿sabe si ha estado por aquí Nerissa Bloxam?

-Bloxam, Nerissa Bloxam -dijo pausadamente, quedándose con el nombre-, ¿la nueva?

-Sí, la misma.

-Ha pasado aquí toda la tarde, vino después de comer y se ha ido hace unos pocos minutos.

-Gracias.

Albus se sintió mal, había quedado con Nerissa y ella había estado toda la tarde esperándolo, aunque a lo mejor había aprovechado la tarde para estudiar y ella tampoco se acordó, seguramente había pasado eso, sino habría preguntado por él a alguien.

Se fue al Gran Comedor, aún quedaban diez minutos para que empezase la cena pero la gente ya estaba allí, vio a Rose y a Nerissa, no sabía si acercarse o no a ellas, en caso de que Nerissa lo hubiese estado esperando, las dos estarían enfadadas con él. Sin embargo, se acercó y se sentó al lado de Nerissa, donde había un hueco libre. Ninguna se inmutó ante su presencia, por lo que Albus dedujo que ambas estaban molestas.

-Nerissa, quiero pedirte disculpas -dijo el chico.

-¿Cómo? -captó su atención, no esperaba que Albus fuese a disculparse por haberla dejado plantada.

-No debería haber hecho esta tarde el comentario que hice a la hora de comer, no pienso para nada que seas mala persona -Albus pretendía que su prima le perdonase por disculparse por su comentario, y así fue, a Rose le cambió la expresión al instante, ella le sonrió.

-Ah, que te refieres a eso. Pues no te preocupes, eso no me ha molestado en absoluto -dijo Nerissa inexpresiva, como si de verdad el comentario de Albus le hubiese sido indiferente, el chico se sintió molesto, casi se sentía orgulloso de haberla dejado esperando toda la tarde, era una chica estúpida.

Llegó Lily sonriente y se hizo hueco al lado de su hermano.

-¿Qué tal la tarde, Al? Por lo que dicen te han visto con Melania.

-Ah, sí. Hemos pasado la tarde juntos -ese comentario hizo que le diese una punzada en el estómago a Nerissa, pese a que Albus lo había dicho quitándole importancia.

-Pensaba que habrías hecho algo más importante que ir pavoneándote por ahí con tu chica -soltó Nerissa enfadada.

En ese momento llegaron al Gran Comedor Pollux y Lycoris pero, al no haber hueco junto a los demás, se sentaron más apartados. Albus se quedó mirándola perplejo y no supo bien qué contestarle a la chica. Había dicho _tu chica_, como si estuviese saliendo con Melania Burrow. Como si ella fuese su novia formal. Hubo algo que no le gustó en esas palabras, no sabía si era el simple hecho de que consideraran a Melania, una chica creída y un poco arrogante, su novia o lo cabreada que Nerissa dijo esa frase, como si le hubiese dolido que la hubiese dejado sola toda la tarde por ir "pavoneándose con su chica". Optó por no contestar, agachó la cabeza, se levantó y se sentó junto a sus amigos.

-¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros? -dijo Rose.

-Anoche me dijo de quedar para hacer un horario para los cuidados del Bicornio y he estado esperándolo toda la tarde, no he hecho nada productivo por estar esperándolo y luego resulta que él estaba por ahí con la ravenclaw dándose el lote -espetó Nerissa.

-No me lo puedo creer... -sonrió Lily.

Nerissa no sabía a qué se refería, no entendía por qué Lily Potter estaba sonriendo ante aquel comentario tan negativo que había dicho sobre su hermano.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano? -preguntó emocionada.

Nerissa abrió los ojos de par en par y se sonrojó velozmente, ¿cómo podía pensar eso? Definitivamente, Lily leía demasiadas historias de amor y creía de más en el amor a primera vista.

-¡No es eso, Lily! ¡Sólo que me da rabia que me diga una cosa y decida hacer todo lo contrario sin ni siquiera avisarme! Eso no significa que me guste -la verdad es que Nerissa no se había planteado eso en ningún momento, llevaba menos de 48 horas en el colegio. Nunca le había gustado un chico y era técnicamente imposible que ya se hubiese fijado en él. Definitivamente no. Lily tenía demasiados pájaros en la cabeza, Albus era un incordio, nada más.

-Ay lo siento -dijo Lily cabizbaja-, es que me haría tanta ilusión que acabaseis juntos, en realidad es que sólo me gustaría que Albus sentase la cabeza y tuviese una novia formal por una vez, que se enamorase...

-Lily, aunque no nos haga gracia, Albus se ha fijado en Melania y, si de verdad le gusta, tendremos que aceptarlo, por mucho que queramos al imbécil de tu hermano -dijo Rose, Nerissa pensaba que ellas estaban bastante obsesionadas con que Albus se echase una novia, el chico era joven, no iba a encontrar el amor de su vida a los dieciséis años.

La hora de cenar todavía no había acabado y Nerissa se levantó de la mesa.

-Chicas, me voy a ir a la sala común a leer un poco, ya no tengo más hambre -les sonrió.

-De acuerdo -dijo Rose-, pásalo bien.

Nerissa salió del Gran Comedor y fue directamente a la sala común de Gryffindor, sin distraerse por el camino. Albus observó cómo la chica se levantó y se fue antes de que acabase la hora de cenar, seguidamente se apresuró para seguirla, en toda la cena solamente había estado pensando en ella y en lo que le había dicho. Sin decirles nada a sus dos amigos fue corriendo detrás de ella sin que ésta se diese cuenta, llegaron a la par a la sala común pero, Albus Potter, dejó que ella entrase primero. Contó hasta diez y entró él después.

Nada más entrar no vio a Nerissa, así que supuso que se había ido a las habitaciones de las chicas y como el prefecto de Gryffindor estaba cenando, decidió subir a buscarla para hablar con ella sobre lo que le pasaba. Albus tenía la necesidad de saber si a Nerissa le había molestado que la hubiese dejado plantada o que hubiese pasado la tarde con Melania.

Al subir las escaleras poco a poco vio la puerta de la habitación de Nerissa abierta y, sin pensarlo dos veces, entró. Empezó a buscarla con la mirada y no la encontró en ninguna parte y, entonces, oyó el agua de la ducha. "Claro, qué tonto soy, estará duchándose" dijo Albus para sí mismo. Pasaron cinco minutos y dejó de escuchar el agua cayendo, por lo que Nerissa habría terminado de ducharse. El chico se sentó en una silla al lado de la puerta del baño y esperó a que la chica saliese de éste.

Nerissa abrió la puerta y no se percató de que allí estaba Albus, salió del baño envuelta en una toalla blanca que le quedaba por encima del muslo. Albus no pudo evitar fijarse en su cuerpo, tenía unos muslos delgados pero firmes, casi diría que tenía mejor cuerpo que Melania, una pena que la túnica del colegio lo deteriorase tanto. Antes de que a Nerissa le diese tiempo a quitarse la toalla, Albus se aclaró la garganta, dando a entender que estaba allí, con ella.

Nerissa se dio la vuelta y se asustó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -gritó con molestia.

-Sólo quería aclarar lo que te ha sucedido antes, lo de que te has enfadado conmigo.

-Ah, claro, qué tonta soy. Si me enfado con una persona en este colegio es lógico que luego venga a mi habitación a pedirme explicaciones y no se vaya aunque sepa que me estoy duchando -contestó con ironía.

-Solamente quiero saber por qué te has enfadado conmigo.

-¿Por qué va a ser? Porque fuiste tú quien me dijo de quedar esta tarde para hacer el horario, te he estado esperando toda la tarde y, aún así, resulta que estabas por ahí con tu chica.

-No me has respondido exactamente lo que quiero -dijo Albus riéndose, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella-. Quiero saber si estás enfadada conmigo por darte plantón o porque he pasado la tarde con Melania Burrow.

-¿Y por qué quieres saber por qué estoy enfadada? -preguntó Nerissa, la verdad es que Albus no sabía por qué quería saber exactamente eso, pero durante toda la cena no había podido pensar en otra cosa, la chica, al ver que Albus no le contestó, le dio la respuesta que el chico tanto ansiaba-. Me he enfadado porque me has dado plantón por pasar la tarde con tu chica sin decirme nada, por eso estoy enfadada, no le des más vueltas. Ahora ya puedes irte.

Albus se sintió decepcionado, pensaba que Nerissa se había enfadado porque había pasado la tarde con Melania pero, realmente, era porque él le había dado plantón. De una forma u otra le gustaba la idea de que Nerissa estuviera celosa, así tendría un poco más de control sobre ella pero, definitivamente, eso no era así. El chico caminó hacia la puerta pero no salió, se dio la vuelta y miró a Nerissa, que seguía mirándolo con el ceño fruncido por haberla interrumpido.

-No vuelvas a decir eso -le pidió Albus.

A Nerissa le sorprendió el tono de súplica con el que le dijo eso, pero no sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

-No sé a qué te refieres con "eso".

-¿A qué va a ser? -preguntó el chico como si fuese obvio- ¡A lo de _mi chica_! Melania no es mi chica, no estoy saliendo con ella, no es mi novia. Sólo nos hemos liado, nada más.

-Pero si vais a seguir liándoos para mí sí que sois novios.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Nerissa?

-No entiendo qué quieres decirme con eso ahora.

-Que lo siento por todo lo que te he hecho, parece ser que te he hecho la vida imposible y que no quieres saber nada de mí por lo idiota que soy. Mis dos amigos están locos por ti, mi prima y mi hermana te adoran y yo... -Albus se paró en seco- Bueno, yo no te soporto -confesó con una sonrisa triste.

-La verdad es que si has venido aquí a intentar disculparte... Quiero que sepas que es la disculpa más penosa que he oído jamás. Pero si para que te sientas bien necesitas oír que no me importa que no me soportes, o que no pasa nada porque me hayas dado plantón y me hayas tratado como si fuera la peor persona del mundo sin conocerme, pues ya está. No me importa. Puedes irte tranquilo -dijo Nerissa dolida por el comentario de Albus, no se esperaba un ataque en forma de confesión y, quizás, lo que más le dolió del comentario fue la sinceridad con la que él lo dijo.

A Albus esas palabras le dolieron más que un golpe de una bludger en la cabeza. Se sintió miserable y no fue capaz de moverse del sitio, tenía la necesidad de explicarle que no era sólo que no la soportase, que había algo más detrás de eso, que todo tenía una razón aunque todavía no la sabía.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que me pasa contigo? Que en cuanto llegaste me sentí raro, como si tu alegría fuese por mi tristeza y mi extrañeza, como si tú fueses feliz por el simple hecho de que yo estaba mal. Cada vez que hablabas con alguien que no era yo como si fueras la persona más simpática del mundo, me hacía sentir... Bueno, es igual, no creo que esto sea relevante, ni que te importe en absoluto -dijo Albus riéndose pero la verdad es que a Nerissa sí que le importaba todo eso que estaba diciendo, de hecho quería que acabase esa conversación pero no fue capaz de pedírselo-. Al fin y al cabo son las tonterías que pienso, no te preocupes, que no te molestaré más y, de verdad, si me lo permites, mañana quedaremos para hacer por fin ese maldito horario que tantos problemas nos ha dado.

Nerissa se quedó inmóvil y sin palabras, estaba asombrada con lo que Albus le acababa de decir, ella entendía perfectamente a qué se refería el chico, a qué sentimientos se refería, a todo. Nunca había sentido esa conexión con nadie, excepto con él, y no sabía por qué la tenía con un chico con el que ni siquiera conocía. Un chico que la trataba como si fuera insignificante y había conseguido hacerle sentir la persona más pequeña del mundo. Para Nerissa, Albus era un chico que era estúpido, un chico que la sacaba de quicio, un chico asquerosamente molesto, un chico que se creía el más listo, un chico que quería competir con ella en todo, un chico que no la soportaba, un chico que, en definitiva, creía que le gustaba...

-De acuerdo, mañana quedaremos después de la hora de comer en la biblioteca, como vuelvas a faltar haré el horario como a mí me convenga, te lo advierto.

-Vale -Albus sonrió-, me parece correcto.

Salió de su cuarto y se fue directo a su habitación, más insatisfecho del día de lo que esa misma tarde había esperado, se acostó temprano, nada más llegar a su cama y se puso a pensar en la tarde que había pasado con Melania pero, sin embargo, un último pensamiento le recorrió la cabeza antes de dormir: Nerissa envuelta en una toalla, tocándose el pelo para domárselo, para ponerse guapa. Y, sin más, se durmió.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando Albus se despertó no quiso ir a desayunar, sabía que si iba a desayunar no podría mediar palabra con Nerissa sin tener que darle explicaciones a Melania, así que optó por no bajar al desayuno, de todas formas no tenía mucha hambre.

Rose fue al cuarto de Nerissa para bajar a desayunar juntas, ya se había hecho un hueco en el grupo de amigos y, si alguien era amigo de Rose, no podría librarse de ella tan fácilmente ya que, si se lo proponía, se enteraría de todo lo que pasase.

-Nerissa, ¿bajas a desayunar? -preguntó Rose con una sonrisa.

-Claro, dame unos minutos que me ponga bien el uniforme.

Mientras Nerissa se ponía su túnica y se arreglaba la corbata, Rose se fijó en el cuarto de la chica. Observó cómo había una silla al lado de la puerta del baño y le recordó a su primo Albus, él siempre que esperaba que alguien saliese de allí cogía una silla y se ponía a esperarle, normalmente impaciente y refunfuñando.

-Es curioso que hagas lo mismo que mi primo Albus -levantó la voz Rose, debido a que Nerissa estaba dentro del baño arreglándose.

-¿Cómo lo mismo? -preguntó Nerissa con extrañeza.

-Lo de poner la silla al lado de la puerta del baño, por si tienes que esperar a que salga alguien, él lo hace constantemente, claro que normalmente se suele quejar y da golpes a la puerta para que te des prisa -rió Rose, recordando que cuando iban a la Madriguera ella era la que más tardaba en el baño y, aun así, se metía la primera, haciendo esperar a todos sus primos y a su hermano.

-Ah, te referías a la silla, yo no la puse ahí, fue Albus -dijo Nerissa con normalidad, como si fuese normal que un chico esté esperando en la habitación de una chica a que ella salga del baño.

-¿Albus ha estado aquí? -dijo la chica dubitativa-, ¿por qué ha estado mi primo en tu habitación?

Nerissa pensó para sí misma que era estúpida, ¿cómo podría habérsele escapado todo eso? Si Rose se lo decía a su primo pensaría que había hablado sobre él y, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento, era que Albus pensase que le había dado importancia, cuando esa misma noche le había dicho que no la soportaba.

-Vino para disculparse por haberme dejado plantada en la biblioteca y para quedar para hacer hoy el horario, nada más.

-¿Y tú estabas en el baño?

-Sí, me pilló dándome una ducha, pero obviamente no vio nada -Nerissa se aseguró de que no había ningún motivo por el cual Rose le preguntase a su primo.

-Qué extraño, ya debía sentirse mal si vino a tu habitación a disculparse y, sabiendo que estabas en la ducha, se quedó para esperarte.

-A mí no me importó, no pasa nada, de verdad -Nerissa sonrió, por alguna razón le había gustado que Rose diese a entender que Albus no solía hacer eso, lo que significaba que se había preocupado por ella.

Las chicas salieron juntas del cuarto y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Cuando llegaron la sala estaba prácticamente vacía, si a Rose le caracterizaba algo era la puntualidad. Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de los alumnos del colegio, Nerissa los observó uno a uno, para pasar el rato. En cuanto Melania entró le devolvió la mirada, intentando intimidar a la chica. Ésta no se intimidó fácilmente así que mantuvo los ojos clavados en ella, casi podía leerle la mente, Melania era la chica más transparente de todo Hogwarts para Nerissa, se le adivinaban las intenciones que tenía con cada persona de lejos, sin necesidad de hablar con ella para descubrirlo. Era manipuladora y lo peor que podría pasarte sería enfadarte con ella, te haría la vida imposible en cuestión de unos minutos. En cuanto se sentó en su mesa dándole la espalda a Nerissa, perdieron el contacto visual.

-¿Has visto eso? -comentó la chica.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Rose.

-La forma en que me ha mirado Melania, era como si tuviese algo que reprocharme -soltó una risa sarcástica-, ¡cómo si yo la hubiese ganado en algo!

-Bueno, supongo que ella no sabrá que Albus ha ido a tu cuarto, pero te verá como una amenaza. Nada más que por todo el tiempo que tienes que pasar con mi primo por el trabajo del Bicornio, ya vas a verlo más que ella -intentó explicar Rose.

-Pero a mí tu primo no me interesa.

Rose se quedó mirándola como si no se creyese una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho.

-Es cierto -dijo Nerissa-, no se preocupa por nada más que por sí mismo. Además, anoche me dijo que no me soportaba, así que...

-No tienes que darme explicaciones -la interrumpió la chica-, mi primo es irritante, pero también es guapo y atractivo y... ¿Qué me vas a decir? Yo también soy una chica y también me fijo en chicos irritantes y guapos.

Nerissa desvió la mirada y observó cómo estaban acercándose Pollux y Lily divertidos, hablando como si no hubiese nadie más en el mundo.

-Ahora mismo -se dirigió a Rose murmurando- no pienso discutir sobre esto, tu primo no me gusta Rose, solamente me saca de mis casillas y me desespera.

Rose rió complacida.

-Tiempo al tiempo -fue lo último que dijo hasta que llegaron Lily y Pollux y se sentaron junto a ellas-. Buenos días -sonrió-, ¿Lycoris y Albus no vienen a desayunar?

-Lycoris viene ahora -se precipitó a contestar Pollux-, Albus no tenía ganas de desayunar.

-Qué raro -dijo Lily-, ¿mi hermano sin comer? Albus no se ha saltado una comida en toda su vida, ni aun estando enfermo.

Nerissa miró a Lily y acto seguido pensó que el chico no había ido a desayunar por su culpa, por la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior. No querría verla después de haberle dicho que no la soportaba. Inmediatamente se le cerró el estómago y torció el gesto.

-Chicos si no os importa yo me voy a retirar, se me ha quitado el hambre.

-¿He dicho algo? -dijo Lily preocupada- ¿Ha sido por mi culpa?

-No, en serio que no -intentó sonreír Nerissa-, sólo que ya he comido un poco y no tengo ganas de ver más comida.

-Bueno, vale -Lily le devolvió la sonrisa-. Entonces ya nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.

-Sí, hasta entonces.

Nerissa se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor sin darse cuenta de que Melania la había estado mirando de reojo, pensando que por qué justo el día que Albus faltaba al desayuno la chica habría decidido no desayunar. Melania nunca se había sentido celosa, ella sabía de sobra que era la chica más guapa de todo Hogwarts, se lo tenía creído pero eso le gustaba a los hombres, la disposición que tenía no era más que otra virtud, ¿cómo iba a sentirse celosa de una chica mediocre? Albus jamás se fijaría en ella, sabía de sobra que no era su tipo. No tenía que preocuparse por nada.

Cuando Nerissa giró se tropezó con Lycoris.

-Eh, ten cuidado, podrías matar a alguien yendo tan despistada -rió el chico.

-Menos mal que tú eres un chico fuerte, no podría matarte alguien como yo -le dijo, siguiéndole la broma.

-¡Vaya, veo que te has fijado en lo fuerte que estoy! ¿Dónde vas? El desayuno lo suelen servir dentro, no fuera.

Nerissa rió sarcásticamente.

-¡Qué gracioso! No tengo más hambre y he decidido aprovechar este momento para algo más relevante en mi vida que darle sorbos con desgana a una taza de leche.

-¿Y puedo acompañarte en esos momentos más relevantes en tu vida? Porque en mi ausencia dudo que tengas algo importante que hacer... -Lycoris sonrió de forma pícara y se apoyó en la pared cruzando los brazos.

-No creo que sea de tu agrado lo que pienso hacer, así que mejor te reservas esos momentos tan importantes para otra ocasión -dijo irónicamente-, o con otra persona -dijo más seria.

Lycoris se echó a reír.

-Algún día accederás a pasar un rato conmigo, ¡ya lo verás!

-Cuando no seas tan arrogante, quizás -rió Nerissa.

El chico la miró mordiéndose el labio, dejó de apoyarse en la pared y fue a entrar en el Gran Comedor.

-Lo dices como si no te gustase lo arrogante que soy -dijo justo antes de desaparecer tras entrar por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Nerissa se quedó un rato mirando la puerta y tras unos segundos se giró y se dirigió a la cuadra de los Bicornios, hasta que esa misma tarde no hiciese un horario con Albus tenía claro que tendría que cuidar ella de la criatura, para no suspender el trabajo. En cuanto atravesó el jardín de Hogwarts, llegó a las cuadras de todos los Bicornios y entró a la cuadra del que Hagrid les había dado, pudo ver que había alguien dentro. Estaba oscuro y no pudo descifrar quién era hasta que estuvo a dos pasos de él.

-Albus, ¿qué haces aquí?

El chico se sobresaltó y la miró con sorpresa.

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, he venido a ver cómo estaba Furia.

-¿Furia? ¿Le has puesto nombre al Bicornio?

-Bueno, ya que vamos a estar cuidándolo, tendrá que tener un nombre -contestó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Por qué no has ido a desayunar? -a Albus le sorprendió que Nerissa le preguntase el motivo de su falta, había cambiado de tema como si fuese normal que entre ellos hubiese tanta conversación.

-No tenía ganas de ir a desayunar, nada más.

-Pensaba que... -Nerissa empezó a dudar si decirle que se creía que se había ausentado por ella- Bueno, Lily dijo que nunca faltabas a ninguna comida y me extrañó.

El Bicornio se puso a relinchar y se echó para atrás, sintiéndose amenazado por Nerissa.

Albus se dio cuenta de que Nerissa no sentía tanta simpatía como él con las criaturas mágicas, especialmente con los Bicornios, por mucho que supiera de éstos, parecía más bien que ella prefería estudiarlos desde fuera antes que tratar con ellos.

-Acércate y déjale que te huela y que te vea, tendrás que familiarizarte más con Furia si no quieres que acabe haciéndote daño.

Nerissa miró al chico extrañada, no le había hecho caso con el tema de conversación, pero ella sí hizo lo que él le había propuesto. Poco a poco el Bicornio se calmó y se acostumbró a su presencia.

-Los Bicornios son unos animales muy miedosos, temperamentales pero miedosos, si quieres que se lleven bien contigo, tendrás que dar tú el primer paso. Toma, acarícialo y dale algo de comer.

Nerissa se sentó al lado de Albus y empezó a acariciarlo, le tocó la crin entrelazando sus dedos con los cabellos del animal y pensó que era lo más hermoso que había hecho nunca. Albus se quedó mirándola y no le quitaba los ojos de encima, no era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca, pero sí la primera vez que no quería moverse del sitio, que se sentía cómodo con ella.

-No he ido a desayunar porque no quería que Melania me viese hablando contigo -confesó Albus. Nerissa sintió una punzada en el corazón, sintió cómo se paró de repente y, a continuación, latió más fuerte y rápido que nunca.

-¿Y por qué querías hablar conmigo? -preguntó intentando ser serena.

-Porque ayer me pasé de la ralla, no debería haberte dicho todo lo que te dije -dijo con sinceridad aunque, realmente, él sabía que lo único que quería era hablar con ella, no le importaba de qué, pero eso no iba a confesárselo tan fácilmente-, siento que contigo tengo que estar disculpándome a cada cosa que hago o digo.

-No hace falta que te disculpes... Ya te lo dije, no me importa.

Nerissa dejó de acariciar al Bicornio y, éste, se puso a relinchar suavemente, como pidiéndole que no parase de hacerlo.

-Parece que le has gustado al final -sonrió Albus.

La chica lo miró pero no dijo nada, sus ojos estaban clavados el uno en el otro, pidiéndose a gritos unas palabras, ese silencio estaba incomodando a ambos. Ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y estaba, por primera vez desde que llegó a Hogwarts, feliz. Había conseguido estar a gusto con una persona con la que sentía una conexión que le quemaba por dentro cuando él se dirigía a ella sólo para incomodarla o para hacerla sentir insignificante. A él no le incomodaba tanto el silencio, sino los ojos cristalinos de Nerissa, no se habían detenido a mirarse a los ojos más de tres segundos seguidos, ella siempre solía desviar la mirada pero esta vez no. Era guapa, había chicas mucho más guapas que ella, pero ella era guapa, tenía un rostro risueño y alegre. Era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Los ojos le brillaban y, en ese mismo momento, Albus sintió unas ganas irremediables de besarla, tenía la necesidad de morder esos labios, de pasar su mano por aquel rostro, tenía la necesidad de ella y no sabía por qué.

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a clase -espetó Nerissa.

Albus salió del trance en el que se había visto sumergido hacía unos segundos en cuanto la chica le quitó los ojos de encima.

-Claro, vámonos -el chico se levantó primero y le ofreció su mano a la chica, para ayudarla a levantarse, cuando ésta apoyó sus delicados dedos en la mano de éste, Albus notó como una ligera corriente había recorrido a lo largo de sus dedos, por lo visto Nerissa también se dio cuenta puesto que, en cuanto se levantó, retiró su mano inmediatamente, como si estuviese prohibido tocarlo.

Nerissa echó a andar sin ningún reparo, sin mirar a atrás y Albus echó a correr detrás de ella.

-Sólo porque te haya dado un calambre la primera vez que me tocas no simboliza que no vuelvas a mantener contacto conmigo, o que no vuelvas a tocarme nunca por miedo a que te electrocutes -soltó con la respiración entrecortada.

-Ya lo sé, simplemente no tenía ganas de llegar tarde a clase...

-¿Pero tú has visto la hora que es? ¡Ya vamos a llegar tarde a clase! ¡La clase empezó hace media hora!

-Más motivo me das para salir corriendo, no deberíamos faltar a clase.

Albus se puso por delante de Nerissa, obligándola a parar.

-Nerissa -la agarró de los hombros para que frenase-, tranquilízate, los dos sabemos que no has salido corriendo para llegar a clase, no tienes que preocuparte, si no quieres que vuelva a cogerte de la mano porque te sientes incómoda, no lo haré, no te preocupes. Y respecto a lo de las clases no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte, Hagrid dijo que podíamos faltar para cuidar del Bicornio.

Nerissa pensó que el chico tenía razón, no había salido corriendo de las cuadras sólo por llegar tarde, sino por la corriente que había sentido cuando tocó la piel desnuda de la mano de Albus. La chica miró al suelo y apartó los brazos de Albus que anteriormente la habían frenado.

-Vayamos a clase -dijo zanjando el asunto.

Albus se sentía rechazado, de una forma u otra, ninguna chica había salido nunca huyendo de él, al contrario, todas las que le interesaban iban detrás. ¿Quería decir que si se sentía rechazado era que Nerissa le interesaba? No, no podía ser así. A él le interesaba Melania, era mucho más guapa, directa y era lista, aunque no más inteligente que Nerissa. Definitivamente, lo único por lo que se había sentido ignorado había sido por lo rápido que salió la chica, sin ni siquiera esperarlo. Parecía como si éste tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa por la que era mejor no acercarse demasiado.

Anduvieron en silencio hasta llegar a la clase, una vez estaban en la puerta, pasaron juntos después de pedir permiso. Todas las miradas de los alumnos se dirigieron a ellos dos, incrédulos. ¿Por qué dos personas que se llevaban tan mal habían pasado juntos todo ese tiempo en vez de ir a clase?

Solamente había dos personas entre los alumnos que no los miraban con incredulidad, Rose, que dejaba que se asomase en su dulce rostro una sonrisa complacida y Melania, que acababa de cambiar su forma de pensar respecto a Nerissa. Nunca había tenido problemas en conservar a un chico y, esta vez, se le estaba haciendo más difícil que nunca por una chica que no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos. Su mirada se cruzó con la de la chica y, Nerissa, no pudo evitar sonreír, como si ella hubiese ganado esa vez. Pero Melania tenía clara una cosa: _"Nerissa había ganado esa batalla, pero no la guerra"_.

Los chicos se tuvieron que sentar por separado en dos huecos libres que había esparcidos por la clase, Nerissa se sentó junto a un chico de Ravenclaw, en un sitio donde las cabezas de sus compañeros tapaban a Melania, para evitar conflictos en mitad del aula y, Albus, se sentó junto a un compañero suyo del Quidditch.

La clase concluyó rápidamente, todos los alumnos se levantaron y recogieron sus cosas, su hora siguiente era la de Adivinación. Nerissa terminó de recoger la última, nadie la esperó, ni siquiera Rose. Albus había ido corriendo detrás de ella hacía una media hora y ahora ni la había esperado, ni la había mirado. Cuando salió de la clase echó a andar hacia el aula de Adivinación, que estaba en la planta de arriba. Al girar una esquina alguien la agarró con fuerza del pelo y le dio una vuelta en la muñeca para que quedase atrapada y condolida.

La chica no comprendía por qué le hacían eso hasta que vio quién se lo estaba haciendo, Melania. La chica puso una cara descompuesta, no podía creerse que se fuese a meter en un lío por un chico.

-¿Te sorprende verme, Bloxam? -sonrió Melania.

Nerissa no contestó, no por miedo, sino porque Melania la había doblegado tanto que era imposible que hablase sin ahogarse antes.

-Ahora vas a escucharme y vas a poner mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir -la chica hizo una pausa-, ¿me has entendido?

Nerissa asintió como pudo, el que la tuviese cogida del cabello con tanta fuerza le limitaba sus movimientos.

-No quiero verte cerca de Albus a no ser de que sea estrictamente necesario, Albus es mío y punto. O por lo menos él decidió hacerse mío cuando se entregó a mí por completo, ¿comprendes lo que quiero decir? -Melania miró a la chica y la vio débil, como si fuera una cría de tres años, sin fuerza- Así que no quiero verte con él, no quiero que hables con él, no quiero que lo mires. Si cumples todo esto que te estoy diciendo a rajatabla, no te pasará nada por mi parte pero, si se te ocurre desafiarme -le movió la cabeza para que estuviese su oído más cerca de su boca-: te las verás conmigo.

Le soltó bruscamente dejándola caer en el suelo. Cuando Nerissa se recompuso un poco se levantó y fue a clase de Adivinación como si nada hubiese pasado. Lo peor que podría sucederle era que alguien se enterase de los sucedido y la metiese en más líos.

Cuando llegó a clase tomó asiento junto a Lycoris.

-Sabía que no podrías soportar el no estar sentada junto a mí -dijo el chico.

Nerissa sonrió, sinceramente no tenía ganas de entablar una conversación pero, si no lo hacía, podría sospechar que le pasaba algo.

-Lycoris me siento a tu lado para que luego no vayas acosándome por los pasillos pidiéndome que pasemos un rato juntos, todo lo hago, al fin y al cabo, por el bien común -le siguió la broma.

Lycoris rió y se mordió levemente el labio.

-Mañana es viernes.

-Gracias por la información, capitán obvio.

-Podríamos pasar la tarde juntos, no hace falta ni que salgamos de Hogwarts, sino pasear por los jardines o podría enseñarte a jugar al Quidditch.

-Mmmm... -Nerissa pensó que si pasaba la tarde con Lycoris, quizás Melania pensaría que estaba equivocada y dejaría de agobiarla- De acuerdo Finnigan, dejaré que juegues conmigo al Quidditch, pero nada más. Una partida y se acabó.

-No me hace falta más que una partida para que por fin te des cuenta de que quieres estar conmigo, no te preocupes. Sólo una partida.

Nerissa rió levemente.

La clase comenzó, la luz bajó de intensidad.

-Chicos, chicas, cerrad los ojos -dijo Firenze-, echad el agua hirviendo en una taza mientras dejáis la mente en blanco.

Poco a poco todos los alumnos siguieron las instrucciones que el profesor les iba dando hasta que, finalmente, se quedaron con la taza de té vacía con un montón de hierbas esparcidas alrededor.

-Observad qué silueta contienen vuestras tazas, dejad que lea vuestros sentimientos -poco a poco Firenze fue tocando la cabeza de cada uno de los alumnos.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que hubo tocado todas las cabezas.

-Hay dos personas que en esta clase se encuentran muy conectadas, no por amor, no hablo de eso, algo más fuerte es lo que las une -todos los alumnos pidieron que dijese de quiénes se trataba-. No puedo decíroslo, tienen que darse cuenta ellos mismos, tienen que darse cuenta de que ambos están incómodos con la presencia del otro, porque tienen que encontrar el centro de su alma, el centro que los ha unido.

Todos parecían divertidos y querían saber a qué dos personas involucraba esa historia, la única persona que parecía no divertirse era Albus, ¿qué pasaba si hablaba de él? Él había sentido esa conexión con Nerissa, pero no sabía si ella también la había sentido. "El centro que los ha unido, ¡chorradas!" pensó Albus. Por lo que había oído por los alumnos de otros años, Firenze siempre inventaba alguna historia para atraer la atención de sus alumnos. Esto no sería más que otra historia para levantarle el ánimo a la clase.

-Haremos lo siguiente -continuó Firenze-, os voy a dar unos hongos que les he cogido prestados al profesor Neville Longbottom.

-¿Y qué hacen esos hongos? -preguntó una alumna de Ravenclaw, entre atemorizada y preocupada.

-No te preocupes chica, estos hongos sólo harán que esas dos personas cuando se miren en un intervalo de cinco minutos, sepan que se trata de ellos mismos. Notarán un brillo en los ojos, un brillo que jamás podría salir de unos ojos, un brillo especial.

Mientras el profesor continuaba explicando cómo era ese brillo repartió los hongos entre los alumnos.

-Ahora tenéis que mascarlos durante unos segundos y escupirlos.

Así lo hicieron.

-Miraos entre todos, no os dejéis a ningún compañero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Empezaron todos los alumnos a mirarse entre sí, Albus quería evitar la mirada de Melania, ¿y si fuera con ella con la que estaba conectado? No, preferiría estar conectado antes con cualquier persona, si descubriesen que ellos dos están conectados ella no lo dejaría nunca tranquilo, pensaría que forma parte de ella, que es suyo. Y eso no era así.

Miró a Melania y se sintió tranquilo, no notó nada especial en sus ojos, entonces se dio la vuelta y vio la espalda de Nerissa, que parecía no querer mirarlo. Pero no resistió la tentación y se giró para verlo. Mientras se giraba a Albus ya le parecía extraña su forma de mirar, y entonces lo notó.

Nerissa no quería ser una de las dos implicadas en la conexión, no tenía tiempo para sentirse conectada con una persona pero no pudo evitar pensar en Albus, ¿serían ellos dos? Por su propio bien, esperaba que no. Sabía que si miraba a Albus y sus ojos brillaban no la iba a dejar en paz hasta descubrir por qué estaban conectados, y Melania había sido clara en sus instrucciones: "No quiero verte con él, no quiero que hables con él, no quiero que lo mires". Se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Eso debería hacer, no mirarlo. Le estaba dando la espalda, era imposible que sus ojos se cruzasen pero entonces algo le impulsó a mirarlo. Nerissa no quería quedarse con la duda de si eran ellos los que estaban conectados, al fin y al cabo, si se miraban y no eran ellos se quedarían más cómodos, se quedarían tranquilos. Así que se giró y pudo ver cómo Albus la estaba mirando, cómo no despegaba los ojos de ella. Y entonces se quedó prendada en los ojos de Albus, que había brillado como si se hubiese puesto un escudo de cristal, que habían centelleado durante unos segundos. No podía ser su imaginación, ambos lo habían notado. Ambos sabían que se refería a ellos en cuanto Firenze lo dijo, lo sabían incluso antes de esa historia. Cuando en los establos de los Bicornios se tocaron la mano.

Nerissa hizo como si nada y apartó la cara rápidamente. No quería meterse otra vez en problemas por aguantarle la mirada a Albus demasiado tiempo. En cuanto dejaron de mirarse sintió un golpe seco en el pecho, como si de repente, toda su caja torácica estuviese vacía, como si no tuviese pulmones ni corazón... Corazón. Notaba que le faltaba el corazón. Entonces Nerissa lo comprendió todo. A ella no le gustaba Albus, era sólo la conexión que sentía con él la que la impulsaba a que estuviesen juntos el mayor tiempo posible. Tenía que tener autocontrol sobre ese impulso o acabaría en la enfermería en menos tiempo de lo que tarda en saltar una rana de chocolate.

-Nerissa, una pena que no seamos nosotros, ¿no? -susurró Lycoris.

-Yo no creo en estas cosas, no creo en las conexiones ni en el poder de la adivinación, la verdad es que esta clase me resulta estúpida -contestó un poco malhumorada.

-Bueno, perdona, ¡no sabía que eras tan susceptible!

Nerissa se limitó a no contestar, en cuanto acabó la clase cogió sus cosas más rápido que nadie y salió la primera. Albus observó la prisa que llevaba la chica y supo enseguida que era para no hablar con él. Sin embargo, él necesitaba comentarlo con ella. ¿Y si sólo él había sentido la conexión? No, eso no era posible. ¿O sí? Fuera como fuese, tenía que hablar con Nerissa. Necesitaba encontrar respuestas.

La siguiente clase que tenían era Herbología, con el profesor Longbottom. Normalmente esa clase se le hacía amena, no era aburrida pero tampoco era interesante. Se notaba que al profesor le encantaban las plantas y los hongos, cualquier planta extraña que pudieses encontrar, tenías que llevársela, él la conocía siempre.

Cuando llegaron a clase Albus quería sentarse cerca de Nerissa, ella, por el contrario, sólo quería evadirse y acercarse a él lo menos posible. Los sitios de alrededor de Nerissa estaban vacíos y el chico se sentó velozmente a su lado. La chica lo miró de arriba a abajo y no dijo nada. Desvió la vista y se cambió de sitio. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento es que llegase Melania y los viese juntos.

Albus se giró para observar cómo la chica se cambiaba de su lado, se sentía estúpido porque ella no quería saber nada de él. ¿De verdad le daba exactamente igual lo que había pasado en la clase anterior?

Poco a poco llegaron los alumnos y se sentaron, a los lados de Albus se sentaron Pollux y Lycoris, a quienes recibió con una sonrisa.

Comenzó la clase, esta clase era la peor de todas, no sólo no estaba dando nada interesante, sino que encima Nerissa lo había rechazado de una forma indiferente, como si pasase por alto todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos en aquellas horas. Albus no podía dejar de pensar en ella, de todas formas Nerissa tendría que verlo a la fuerza cuando quedasen esa tarde para elaborar el horario.

Lycoris levantó la mano, cosa que asombró a todos, que no solían hacer ninguna pregunta en aquella clase.

-¿Sí? -dijo el profesor Longbottom nervioso- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Finnigan?

-Tengo una curiosidad sobre la planta que nos ha dado Firenze en Adivinación. ¿Realmente funciona?

De repente un gran interés se despertó en Albus, dispuesto a prestar más atención de lo normal en aquella clase.

-Oh, no es una planta -respondió-, es un hongo. _Kraturycta Confesare_, con ese hongo puedes hacer maravillas -hizo una pausa-, ¡maravillas! Puedes usarlo como suero de la verdad con una pequeña combinación con las escamas de dragón. Puede usarse como hongo curativo si lo mascas y lo pones sobre una herida. Incluso podrías hacer olvidar algo a alguien si se lo pones debajo de la almohada mientras duerme -cuando le hacían una pregunta sobre una planta o un hongo interesante, se desviaba de lo que le preguntaban-, ¿que si funciona? ¡Claro que funciona! ¡Estás subestimando el poder de la Herbología!

-Quiero decir, señor Longbottom, si de verdad hace ver si tienes una conexión con alguien.

-Oh, sí, eso... -miró al techo intentando recordar algo-, la _Kraturycta Confesare_ funciona para muchas cosas, esa es una de ellas. Pero tiene poco tiempo de actuación, no es a largo plazo. Dicen que cuando estás conectado con una persona, cuando no sólo se atraen vuestras mentes y vuestros cuerpos, sino que se atraen vuestras almas, ves un brillo especial en los ojos de esa persona. No es algo que yo haya podido comprobar personalmente, pero sí, es cierto.

-¿Pero es la planta la que hace que esas dos personas estén conectados o cómo se hace?

-Lycoris Finnigan, si quieres enamorar a alguna chica te advierto de que este no es tu hongo. Este hongo sólo te permite ver si tienes una conexión con esa persona, pero no quiere decir que la conexión la cree el hongo, esa conexión viene de antes, de algo que les haya pasado juntos, o algo que les haya pasado igual... No sé si me explico bien.

Lycoris asintió y se quedó callado, parecía estar satisfecho con la respuesta. Albus lo miró, sin comprender del todo por qué había preguntado todo eso.

-Bueno -dijo el profesor-, siguiendo con la clase...

-Lyco, ¿por qué has preguntado eso? -susurró Albus a su amigo.

-Simple curiosidad, la verdad es que pretendía saber si la conexión venía de antes o surge a raíz del hongo, este viernes tengo una cita -dijo sonriendo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y pretendes usar una planta o un hongo para que quiera acostarse contigo? -rió Albus.

-Bueno, no exactamente para eso, pero sí para que ella -señaló en dirección a Nerissa- sienta algo por mí.

-¿Quién es ella? -preguntó Albus- ¿Bloxam, Nerissa Bloxam?

-Sí.

-¿Vais a pasar el viernes juntos? -a Albus le cambió la expresión de la cara, que dejó de sonreír y se volvió más seria.

-Sí, ya os dije que accedería a quedar conmigo, sólo me falta que sienta algo por mí.

-Eres un imbécil -dijo Albus con sinceridad, ya comprendía por qué Nerissa estaba tan incómoda con su presencia, iba a quedar con Lycoris y tenía una conexión con él, todo empezaba a encajar-, ¿vas a usar una planta para que se enamore de ti para cansarte de ella a los dos días? Me pareces asqueroso.

Acabó la clase y recogieron sus cosas, nada más salir de la clase Albus tomó el camino que le llevaba al Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué te pasa, Potter? -le alcanzó su amigo por el pasillo- ¿Estás celoso?

Albus se paró en seco, obligando a Lycoris a frenarse y darse la vuelta, el pasillo se fue quedando vacio en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Celoso por qué?

-Ah, no sé, quizás porque nunca te ha importado lo que hago con ninguna chica pero me dejaste muy claro desde el primer día que Nerissa no era trigo limpio, que lo mejor era no tener contacto con ella. ¿No será que la quieres sólo para ti?

-Cállate estúpido, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando -dijo molesto.

-Para tu información me encanta la personalidad de la chica, pero la veo un poco tajante con el tema de tener una relación con alguien. Que puede ser que no le guste yo -Lycoris estaba diciéndole todo eso para que se diese cuenta de que él también estaba en juego. Ellos dos nunca se habían peleado por nada y mucho menos por una chica, para ninguno de los dos había significado tanto una chica como para perder el tiempo discutiendo sobre quién se la quedaba-, pero tampoco le gustas tú.

Albus respiró hondo y no se pensó dos veces lo que hizo, sin darse cuenta cerró su puño y golpeó la mandíbula de Lycoris lo más fuerte que pudo. El chico no se desplomó, solamente giró la cara por la inercia del golpe. Se pasó una mano por la mandíbula y torció el gesto.

-Buen golpe, Potter. Pero no olvides que mientras tú eres el buscador del equipo de Quidditch, yo soy el golpeador -dijo el chico y, conforme acabó esa frase le endiñó un puñetazo en la nariz y, este golpe, hizo que Albus cayese al suelo.

Pollux se encontró a sus dos amigos peleándose a lo lejos y corrió hacia ellos.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¡Por Merlín! Albus, ¿tienes la nariz rota? -Albus no contestó, Pollux miró a Lycoris- ¿Le has hecho eso?

-Pollux, ¡no me regañes! Él me pegó primero, además, desde que está con Melania no hay quien lo soporte, se ha vuelto un imbécil.

-¡Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería!

Lycoris miró a Pollux con incredulidad, estaba claro que no le había dado importancia a que se pegasen, sólo quería ayuda para levantar a Albus del suelo. Lycoris se agachó y le dio unas palmaditas en la cara a Albus, que estaba inconsciente, y se despertó sobresaltado. El chico levantó a su amigo, al que anteriormente había pegado.

-No tendrás queja -le dijo-, te comportas como un capullo y, aún así, te ayudo.

Llegaron a la enfermería y la Señora Pomfrey los socorrió de inmediato.

-¿Cómo se ha roto la nariz? -le preguntó a Pollux, que no contestó.

-Se la he roto yo -dijo Lycoris-, nos hemos enfadado y se nos ha ido de las manos.

-Podríais perder vuestra plaza en Hogwarts nada más que por esto, no hay sitio para gente violenta aquí.

Lycoris giró la cara, desviándole la mirada. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era una charla sobre lo que se puede y lo que no se puede hacer en el colegio. La Señora Pomfrey sacó un bote con un líquido rosa.

-Tómatelo despacio -le dijo a Albus-, es un líquido anestésico, sino lo que te haré te dolerá demasiado.

El chico se lo tomó intentando no ahogarse, ya que le era imposible respirar por la nariz debido a la sangre, que salía a borbotones.

En cuanto se lo acabó pasaron cinco segundos y se durmió plácidamente, la enfermera le cogió la nariz y tiró fuerte de ella.

-Es algo rústico -le dijo a sus amigos-, pero si lo hago con la varita podría quedarse con la nariz deformada, se llevó un buen golpe.

Lycoris ocultó su cara detrás de su mano, haciendo un gesto de preocupación.

-No te preocupes chico, ahora le daré una poción sanadora, en una hora estará como nuevo. Deberíamos mirarte esa mandíbula, como no hagamos algo antes de que se inflame tendrás la mandíbula inflamada durante unas cuantas semanas.

Le dio una poción y se la tomó al instante. Sintió un gran alivio en cuanto se la tomó y pasaron varios segundos.

-¿Podemos ir ya a comer? -preguntó Pollux, que se había visto involucrado en la pelea sin motivo alguno.

-Oh, vosotros dos sí, Albus tendrá que pasar aquí una hora, hasta que se le pase el efecto de la poción que le he dado y se despierte. Avisad a sus familiares de que está aquí, pero que está bien y necesita descansar, prometo no decir nada de que os golpeasteis entre vosotros si no se corre la voz sobre el incidente. No quiero que vengan los alumnos a cotillear, como hacen siempre.

Lycoris y Pollux asintieron y, sin más, se fueron a comer. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor se sentaron junto a las chicas.

-¿Dónde está Albus? -preguntó Lily-, ¿hoy ha decidido saltarse todas las comidas?

-Lily, tu hermano está en la enfermería, se dio un golpe en la nariz y la Señora Pomfrey se la está curando, nada grave. No te preocupes, sólo tendrá que estar allí una hora.

-Vamos, que no va a llegar para comer... Hoy se va a morir de hambre.

Empezaron a conversar todos divertidos, excepto Lycoris y Nerissa, que parecían abstraídos.

-¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? -dijo Rose señalándolos.

-Yo fui quien le dio el golpe a Albus, le pegué un puñetazo en la nariz... Si no hubiese llegado Pollux... -hizo una pausa- No sé qué me pasó.

Todos se quedaron callados y lo miraron incrédulos, incluso a Nerissa le resultó extraño.

-Estuvimos discutiendo y él me pegó primero... No quise romperle la nariz, se me fue de las manos -se pasó la mano por la frente-, lo siento tanto...

-¿Y por qué discutíais? No os habéis peleado nunca... ¿Y empezáis ahora? ¿Por qué?

Lycoris no contestó.

-Te he hecho una pregunta -dijo Rose impaciente.

-Rose discutimos por una tontería, por el Quidditch -mintió el chico, debido a que la persona por la que se había puesto a discutir con Albus estaba presente-, por un absurdo juego.

-Qué extraños estáis hoy todos, primero Albus no viene a desayunar y luego os peleáis... Estoy empezando a pensar que el único normal entre vosotros es Pollux -dijo Lily sonriéndole, el chico le devolvió la sonrisa, complacido.

Pollux cortó el contacto visual y miró hacia Nerissa, extrañado.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? -le preguntó.

-¿A mí? -repitió Nerissa-, nada. Sólo que tengo malestar... Me duele la tripa.

Rose empezó a hacer un sándwich y lo guardó.

-¿No te lo vas a comer? -preguntó Lycoris.

-Es para Albus, no ha comido nada en todo el día, estará hambriento, se lo daré en cuanto acabe la comida.

-Puedo dárselo yo -dijo Nerissa, Lycoris la miró entre confuso y molesto, le enfadaba la idea de que Nerissa se hubiese ofrecido para llevárselo-, he quedado con él después de comer para hacer el horario para el Bicornio.

-De acuerdo -Rose se lo entregó con una sonrisa-, es su sándwich favorito.

-Vale.

La comida acabó en unos veinte minutos y Nerissa en vez de dirigirse a la biblioteca se dirigió a la enfermería, percatándose antes de que Melania no la estuviese observando.

En cuanto llegó se acercó corriendo la Señora Pomfrey.

-¿Qué buscas? -dijo con brusquedad.

-A Albus, ¿está ya bien del todo?

-Le faltan diez minutos, puedes pasar y sentarte a esperarlo.

Nerissa se adentró en la enfermería y se sentó al lado de la cama en la que Albus estaba tumbado, estaba completamente dormido. Uno de los mechones de su pelo estaban ocultándole los ojos cerrados. Tenía un rostro angelical, respiraba tranquilo, no tenía ningún hinchazón en la nariz, por lo que la Señora Pomfrey había hecho bien su trabajo.

La chica no pudo evitar acercarse a él y apartarle el mechón de la cara con su delicada mano, acarició su pelo como si se tratase de la crin del Bicornio, sintió el impulso de seguir acariciándole el pelo, y así lo hizo.

De repente Albus abrió los ojos y vio cómo Nerissa le estaba acariciando el pelo, casi hubiese preferido no despertarse porque, en cuanto lo hizo, la chica se apartó de él inmediatamente.

-No eres capaz de cruzar media palabra conmigo desde Adivinación y, sin embargo, aquí estás, acariciándome el pelo -dijo obviamente molesto.

Albus se incorporó y se levantó de la cama.

-No te estaba acariciando el pelo, sólo estaba quitándote un mechón de los ojos -se excusó la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Por si no te acuerdas, habíamos quedado para lo del horario, por segunda vez. Ya no sabes qué excusa buscarte para no hacerlo.

-Cierto... -recordó Albus- Pues vayamos a la biblioteca, aquí poco vamos a hacer.

El chico comenzó a andar, dejando atrás la enfermería y yendo hacia la biblioteca. Nerissa lo siguió, pero iba a una distancia prudente de él. Lo suficientemente lejos para que no los relacionasen pero lo suficientemente cerca para que Albus no pensase que no lo seguía.

-No te preocupes -se paró en seco y la miró-, no voy a intentar tocarte ni nada, no hace falta que te alejes tanto.

-No es por eso, me da igual que me toques -contestó Nerissa y, acto seguido, se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

-Y si te da igual que te toque, ¿por qué no eres capaz de hablarme desde la clase de Adivinación? Esta mañana pensé que había sido un estúpido contigo todo este tiempo y, sin embargo, haces que mi opinión cambie de ti a cada instante.

Nerissa no le hizo caso y siguió el camino para llegar a la biblioteca, no quería hablar con Albus sobre eso y menos en un pasillo donde cualquiera pudiese oírlos. El chico salió corriendo detrás de ella.

-Eso, tú huye, no hables de esto pero, ¿sabes qué te digo? Que eso no va a cambiar nada.

Nerissa iba a girar la esquina para llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca y vio a Melania, dio la vuelta rápidamente y pegó a Albus a la pared y le tapó la boca. El chico empezó a quejarse y a balbucear cosas ininteligibles.

-Cállate -le susurró Nerissa, Albus no le hizo caso y se despegó de la pared para pegarla a ella, pero seguía con la boca tapada por la mano de la chica-, no vayas a decir nada y te destapo la boca, ¿lo entiendes? -Albus asintió, Nerissa despegó su mano de la boca del chico- Melania está en la biblioteca y no creo que le haga gracia vernos juntos, no podemos ir allí.

-¿Qué más dará que Melania nos vea juntos?

-No puedo decírtelo -confesó Nerissa.

-¿No puedes decírmelo? -Albus se enfadó- Estoy harto de ti, estúpida. Esta mañana me has parecido una de las mejores personas que he conocido y en cuestión de una hora has cambiado completamente, no quieres hablar de lo que nos ha pasado en la clase de Adivinación, vienes a verme a la enfermería y me apartas un mechón de la cara -paró de hablar un segundo-, luego vas a tres pasos de mí, ¡cómo si no fuésemos juntos! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No quieres estar conectada a mí? ¿Es eso?

-Albus no podemos hablar de esto, no aquí, cualquiera podría oírnos.

-Y no quieres que tu novio se entere de que realmente estás conectado conmigo, ¿no?

-¿Mi novio? ¿De qué hablas?

Albus se pegó bruscamente a ella, estaba a unos centímetros de su boca y la pared le que la sujetaba por detrás le impedía mantener las distancias.

-De Lycoris, no creas que no me ha dicho que habéis quedado para mañana. Podrías haberme dicho eso y te habría dejado en paz. Debe ser duro que quieras estar con una persona y realmente estés conectada con su mejor amigo.

Nerissa se enfadó.

-¡Lycoris no es mi novio! -gritó sin importarle que la oyesen-, sí, hay alguien que me preocupa, pero no es Lycoris, sino tu novia.

-¿Melania? -preguntó Albus confuso.

-Sí, no debería decírtelo pero esta mañana al terminar la primera clase me ha dejado bien claro que como me volviese a acercar a ti acabaría mal. ¡Me ha amenazado! -Nerissa lo empujó y consiguió espacio entre ellos dos- No saques las cosas de contexto Potter, Lycoris y yo no somos novios, no hables sin saber. ¡Elabora tú el maldito horario, yo me voy!

Empezó a caminar furiosa, Albus no hizo nada, no se esperaba que Nerissa no le hubiese hecho caso porque Melania la había amenazado. La chica se dio la vuelta y le lanzó un sándwich.

-Ah, esto era por si tenías hambre, si quieres puedes atragantarte con él.

El chico se quedó paralizado, no sabía qué hacer. Abrió el sándwich y vio que era su favorito, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía. Albus fue directo a su sala común, una vez allí se puso a hacer el horario, lo terminó en menos de treinta minutos. Se recostó en un sofá de su sala común y pensó en Nerissa. ¿De verdad le resultaba tan estúpido a la chica?

Ella tenía razón, él sólo se había comportado como un idiota. Se guardó el horario en el bolsillo del pantalón, se levantó y fue hacia los establos con la esperanza de que Nerissa estuviese con Furia.

En cuanto llegó no había nadie, ni siquiera estaba el Bicornio, cosa que a Albus le resultó extraña, Nerissa tendría que haberlo sacado de allí para que pudiese correr al aire libre. Fue a una parte más apartada y la vio. Vio a la chica dándole comida al Bicornio para ganarse su confianza, acariciándole e intentando jugar con él.

-Dicen que no les gusta jugar -dijo Albus, saliendo de entre los árboles en los que se ocultaba.

-A cualquier criatura pequeña le gusta jugar, sólo hay que dar con el juego adecuado -contestó Nerissa cortante.

-He hecho el horario... -extendió su mano para acercarle el papel que se había sacado del bolsillo.

La chica lo cogió y lo observó durante unos minutos.

-Veo que el único que recoge excrementos eres tú.

-Ah, ¿sí? Me habré confundido y habré cambiado los nombres... Realmente eres tú la que los recogerá todos -dijo sonriendo, intentando pedir disculpas a su manera.

Nerissa se echó a reír.

-Si realmente quieres que te perdone te vas a tener que quedar tú con esa tarea -dijo con un tono mandón.

Albus sonrió y se mordió el labio, había conseguido que lo perdonase.

-Vamos a ver si somos capaces de hacer que Furia se divierta, ¿no? -se sentó en el césped y se echó el pelo para atrás.

-He pensado que lo que más le gustaría sería correr al aire libre, por eso la he sacado de ese sitio tan pequeño -dijo Nerissa.

Albus se levantó y echó a correr.

-¡¿Qué haces?! -gritó la chica para que la oyese.

-¡Si nos ve corriendo a nosotros a lo mejor se anima y sale corriendo también! -contestó a plena voz el chico.

Entonces Nerissa dejó de acariciar su crin y el Bicornio la miró.

-Vamos a ver si conseguimos que hagas algo de ejercicio, Furia -susurró a la criatura, le acarició el lomo y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

El Bicornio se levantó y salió corriendo detrás de ellos. Los chicos se dieron cuenta y empezaron a correr junto al animal. Riéndose y jugando con él.

Estuvieron corriendo durante varios y minutos y se tumbaron en la hierba con el Bicornio, mirando al cielo.

-Has conseguido que un Bicornio quiera jugar, eres increíble -confesó Albus.

Nerissa no se esperaba esas palabras de admiración hacia ella.

-Ha sido tu idea... Ciertamente lo has conseguido tú.

-Nerissa... Muchas gracias, por el sándwich -Albus la miró, estaban a menos de veinte centímetros.

-Lo hizo Rose... Yo sólo te lo he dado.

-Gracias igualmente, sino hubiese sido porque me lo has dado ahora mismo estaría muerto de hambre -bromeó.

-Albus... ¿Crees que es cierto lo de la clase de Adivinación? -miró al chico, esta vez fue Nerissa la que sacó el tema.

-No lo sé. Quería averiguarlo, investigar acerca de ese hongo. Puede ser que Firenze nos diese algo mezclado para que pudiésemos ver cómo nos brillaban los ojos.

-¿Haría eso el profesor?

-Dicen que todos los años inventa historias para llamar la atención de sus alumnos.

-Una cosa es inventar una historia... Otra muy distinta inventarse una conexión -dejó de hablar durante unos segundos-, además... Esta mañana, antes de ir a clase...

-¿Vas a hablar de la corriente cuando nos cogimos de las manos? Yo también la sentí, pudo ser un calambre -explicó Albus.

-Sí, sería eso -rió Nerissa, para quitarle importancia a la conversación.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

-Podríamos hacer una prueba -dijo el chico.

-¿Una prueba?

-Sí.

-¿En qué consiste?

-Podríamos besarnos para ver si sentimos esa corriente -sonrió Albus.

-¿Besarnos? ¿Eres idiota? -rió Nerissa- ¡Sólo quieres conseguir un beso, eso no es una prueba!

-¿No ha colado? -Albus se rió a carcajadas- Vaya, no ha colado el viejo truco de la prueba de la corriente...

Nerissa levantó una ceja y sonrió. Entonces le cogió de la mano sin que él lo esperase y sucedió de nuevo. Una leve corriente recorrió todo su cuerpo, no dolía, simplemente la sentía por todo su cuerpo.

-Eso era una prueba. Tenía que pillarte desprevenido -dijo sin soltar la mano del chico.

-¿Y por qué sigues sujetándome la mano? -preguntó divertido, Nerissa soltó su mano rápidamente.

-Antes cuando te he tapado la boca en el pasillo no he sentido nada, es curioso.

-Quizás tendremos que estar relajados y a gusto el uno con el otro para sentirla.

-Parece lógico -Nerissa se levantó y el Bicornio se levantó con ella.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó confuso Albus.

-Para darse un beso es mejor estar de pie, ¿no? -dijo la chica con una seriedad asombrosa. Albus se levantó.

-¿Vamos a hacer lo del beso? -preguntó asombrado.

-Claro, es lo más sensato -Nerissa lo miró a los ojos-, así sabremos si es o no verdad que tenemos una conexión. Supongo que será un beso especial, como el brillo de los ojos, ¿no crees?

-Sí, sí, por supuesto -Albus se puso nervioso y se acercó a Nerissa, le puso una mano en la cintura y la otra mano en una mejilla, le levantó la cara y le pasó el pulgar por los labios.

Se acercó delicadamente a Nerissa y, cuando estaba a punto de besarla, ella se apartó.

-¿De verdad ibas a besarme? -gritó la chica riéndose.

-¡Tú lo habías dicho! -dijo Albus un poco molesto- ¡Solamente te he hecho caso!

-Por favor Potter, lo estabas deseando, has estado a esto -hizo un gesto con los dedos, simulando la distancia de ellos dos- de besarme. No me has besado por poquito.

Albus se mordió el labio y se rió.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo, Bloxam?

-Según tú, desde el primer día que llegué -dijo sonriendo.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Estás jugando conmigo, Bloxam?

-Según tú, desde el primer día que llegué -dijo sonriendo.

Albus se echó a reír y, de repente, paró en seco y miró a Nerissa. El sol que quedaba de aquella tarde se estaba acabando y le daba de frente a la chica. Los ojos le brillaban mientras miraba a los suyos, cristalinos. A lo largo de ese día el chico había querido besarla unas tres veces y, esta vez, era una de ellas.

Ninguna chica habría rechazado un beso como el que le iba a dar a Nerissa anteriormente, excepto ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ese beso nunca habría sido posible, ¿cómo le iba a dar a Nerissa un beso tan común? Ella era especial, lo miraba de una forma familiar, como si se conociesen de toda la vida... Un beso entre ellos dos no podía ser tan sencillo, tan simple. Tenía que ser un beso representativo, con el que supiesen de verdad que ellos dos están conectados.

-Creo que deberíamos llevar a Furia a la cuadra, pronto será la hora de cenar -sugirió Nerissa.

-Tienes razón -contestó Albus sin dejar de mirarla.

Echaron a andar y el Bicornio los siguió, en menos de un minuto el animal ya estaba en su establo, le dieron de comer y salieron del lugar.

-Romperé el silencio para decirte -dijo la chica- que lo he pasado muy bien esta tarde contigo -sonrió un poco incómoda por su confesión.

Albus la miró con asombro, no se esperaba que fuese a decirle algo así.

-Aunque parezca increíble -le contestó-, yo también lo he pasado bien este día. Bueno, parte de él -al chico le habría gustado no haber pasado una parte del día peleados, lo quiso dejar claro.

Estaban a punto de entrar al castillo cuando Nerissa frenó de repente. Albus se giró y la miró.

-Nerissa, ¿te pasa algo?

-No, sólo que... -hizo una pausa mientras miraba a los alrededores, esperando que nadie los hubiese visto juntos- Deberíamos entrar por separado, imagínate que nos ve alguien y Melania se entera...

-Melania... -murmuró Albus- No te preocupes por ella -el chico entró corriendo al castillo y la dejó sola.

Nerissa se había fijado en los ojos del chico, que parecían demasiado fríos. La calidez que los había estado cubriendo toda la tarde se había esfumado en cuanto dijo el nombre de la ravenclaw. Ella entró tranquilamente al colegio y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, aunque todavía quedase media hora para la cena.

Albus echó a correr directo a la biblioteca, esperando encontrar allí a Melania. Cuando llegó la vio con varios libros sobre pociones y conjuros. Ella se percató de su presencia y sonrió, se levantó para recibirlo con un beso que, por parte del chico, fue frío y sin ganas.

-¿Estás molesto? -preguntó Melania extrañada, como si no fuese posible que alguien se enfadase con ella. Albus no contestó- ¿He hecho algo malo?

-Tú sabrás, ¿no? ¿No confías en mí? -preguntó Albus, sin contestar a las preguntas de la chica.

-¡Claro que confío en ti! ¡Qué tonterías dices! -levantó la voz Melania, como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

-¡Silencio! -dijo Irma Pince, la bibliotecaria.

La chica lo cogió por la muñeca y lo llevó fuera de la biblioteca.

-¿Por qué dices que no confío en ti?

-Porque has amenazado a Nerissa para que no se acerque a mí, ¿eres idiota? Ahora tiene miedo de hablarme, ¡y tenemos un trabajo juntos! -dijo Albus enfadado- Si no vas a poder soportar que yo tenga amigas y compañeras creo que lo mejor va a ser que no tengamos nada juntos.

-¡Albus no digas eso! A esa chica le gustas, ¡no puedo soportarlo! -confesó Melania- Estoy celosa, pasáis demasiado tiempo juntos, y no os tiráis todo el rato hablando sobre el trabajo del Bicornio, ¡es imposible que sólo habléis de eso!

La chica lo abrazó.

-Solamente dime que no te gusta, que sólo tienes ojos para mí, que sólo te gusto yo... -le susurró en el oído- Y prometo que no pondré nada más en duda, dame una oportunidad -le suplicó.

Albus la cogió de los hombros y la separó de él, haciendo que dejase de abrazarlo y lo mirase a los ojos. Melania tenía una mirada vacía, frívola, sus ojos escondían algo perverso que no sabía descifrar. Era como mirar a una muñeca de porcelana. Era bella, pero escalofriante.

-Cuando decidí estar contigo, di por hecho que sabrías que mis ojos sólo se fijan en ti, Melania Burrow. En ti y en nadie más que en ti.

Al oír estas palabras, la chica quedó complacida y le cambió la cara completamente, sonrió gratamente y lo besó. Ese beso fue subiendo de tono en cuanto Melania se aproximó más a Albus y entre ellos dos no había espacio ni para que corriese el aire. Los chicos estaban excitados, pero estaban en un sitio demasiado visible para dejarse llevar.

-Vayamos a mi sala común -propuso el chico-, todos estarán yendo a cenar, estará vacía.

Melania no se lo pensó dos veces y asintió, Albus la agarró del brazo y la llevó rápidamente a la Torre de Gryffindor. En cuanto llegaron el chico comprobó que estaba vacía y, acto seguido, tiró unos libros que se encontraban en lo alto de la mesa más grande que había y se aferró a la cintura de la chica para subirla en lo alto.

Le quitó la túnica, al igual que se la quitó él. Le desabrochó la camisa a Melania y ella se dejaba llevar, se besaban apasionadamente, la lengua de Albus era una ola de fogosidad. La chica le desabrochó los pantalones y abrió levemente las piernas, ahí empezó todo.

Quedaban menos de cinco minutos para cenar, ya estaban casi todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor, faltaban unos pocos alumnos y, entre ellos, Melania y Albus. Nerissa no pudo evitar pensar en el chico, ¿y si estaban discutiendo? Albus se veía muy molesto cuando le dijo que Melania la había amenazado. Nerissa se metió con desgana las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y tocó un papel, al sacarlo vio que era el horario que había hecho Albus, si seguía teniendo el horario allí, acabaría perdiéndolo, por lo que decidió dejarlo en su dormitorio.

Nerissa se levantó lentamente.

-¿Dónde vas? -se aventuró a preguntarle Rose.

-Voy a dejar esto -dijo mostrándole el papel- en mi habitación, para no perderlo.

-De acuerdo, no tardes -sonrió.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y aligeró el paso, quería llegar cuanto antes para poder cenar, la carrera que había tenido con el Bicornio la había puesto hambrienta. Llegó a la puerta de la Torre de Gryffindor en menos de dos minutos, cuando la abrió observó que estaban Albus y Melania en plena reconciliación.

Albus tenía la corbata desabrochada y la camisa desarreglada, Melania tenía la camisa desabrochada pero la falda puesta. No estaban totalmente desnudos, detalle que Nerissa había agradecido y, sin ser vista, se dio la vuelta y volvió al Gran Comedor.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor se sentó donde había estado sentada antes y sólo pudo pensar en lo estúpida que había sido. Había pensado que le importaba a Albus, que estaban conectados... ¡Qué tontería! Ahora estaba más segura que nunca de que Firenze se había inventado esa historia. Sin embargo, eso no hacía que se sintiese mejor. No sabía si prefería pensar que Albus le gustaba porque tenían una conexión y era inevitable o que le gustaba simplemente, ya que no creía que existiese tal conexión.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero las contuvo. Nerissa nunca había llorado por un chico y, ésta, no sería la primera vez. Para lo único que le sirvió aguantarse las ganas de llorar fue para crear una agonía dentro de sí misma, una agonía que nadie podía percibir desde fuera.

Albus sintió de repente como si tuviese un agujero negro en el pecho, se sentía mal y no sabía por qué. Estaba con la chica más guapa del colegio, ella lo quería y, aún así, se sentía vacío y triste. Paró de repente y se apartó de Melania.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó extrañada- ¿No he estado bien?

-No es eso, simplemente que me duele mucho el estómago -mintió-, no podía soportar el dolor.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? -dijo la chica preocupada.

-No, creo que es hambre, hoy me había saltado todas las comidas. No quiero saltarme la cena, sino esta noche lo pasaré realmente mal.

-De acuerdo, vayamos -sonrió la chica.

Melania se levantó de la mesa y se puso correctamente el uniforme, luego le dio un beso al chico y, éste, torció un poco el gesto. No sabía por qué pero, cada vez que la chica tenía contacto físico con él, sentía una bolsa de aire oprimiéndole el pecho por dentro.

Tardaron diez minutos en llegar al Gran Comedor, ella le sonrió y fue a sentarse en su mesa y Albus se sentó al lado de Lycoris, que estaba enfrente de Nerissa. Intentó cruzar la mirada con ella pero le resultó imposible, la chica no levantaba la mirada de su cena. Apenas comía, simplemente removía todo una y otra vez.

Albus empezó a comer sin dejar de mirar a Nerissa, lo hacía inconscientemente, quería demostrarle con una sonrisa que aquella tarde lo había pasado realmente bien con ella y, por una extraña razón, Nerissa estaba cabizbaja, no se encontraba del todo bien y él lo notaba.

Lycoris miró a su amigo y le dio un leve codazo.

-Oye Al -dijo el chico susurrando-, quería disculparme por lo de la pelea de hoy, me he puesto como un imbécil, sé perfectamente que tú quieres estar con Melania, me he puesto un poco celoso, porque me da la sensación de que Nerissa se está fijando mucho en ti.

Albus lo miró y pensó en lo que le había dicho antes de contestarle: _"Nerissa se está fijando mucho en ti"_. No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba esa idea.

-No pasa nada Lyco, ya sabes que no puedo enfadarme contigo -le sonrió.

Lycoris miró a su amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que Albus le perdonase lo había complacido completamente, se sentía incómodo con él si no le pedía disculpas.

La cena terminó y Nerissa se levantó y fue a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo, Albus la intentó pillar en repetidas ocasiones por el pasillo pero no se vio capaz de atraparla. Llegó a la sala común y se ruborizó un poco al ver a sus compañeros leyendo sobre la mesa en la que poco antes había estado con Melania.

Albus quería hablar con Nerissa, tenía la sensación de que le pasaba algo con él, no podía dejarlo pasar. Tenía que subir a su habitación, pero había demasiada gente que lo iba a ver. Tomó las otras escaleras de caracol y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Se acostó en la cama y pensó: "No te duermas Albus, en mitad de la noche tienes que hacerle una visita a Nerissa".

Nerissa llegó a su habitación casi corriendo, no quería que Albus la alcanzase por los pasillos del colegio cuando observó que la estaba siguiendo. Si le preguntaba si estaba molesta con él, ¿qué iba a decirle? No quería hablar con el chico, cada vez que lo hacía ella se sentía un libro abierto para él. Se sentía transparente, como si sus ojos la delatasen y no pudiese ocultarle nada. Lo mejor sería no tener demasiado contacto con Albus, sólo el suficiente, el que hiciese falta.

La chica se trenzó el pelo y se puso su pijama que, debido a la calefacción que había en las torres de cada casa, era un pijama de verano. Se tumbó en su cama y le entraron de nuevo ganas de llorar. Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Eran las tres de la mañana, todos los compañeros de Albus yacían en sus camas dormidos, entonces él se levantó silenciosamente y con sigilo, para no ser visto ni escuchado por nadie. Lycoris era uno de sus tres compañeros de habitación. Los otros dos estaban en un curso inferior a ellos. Al bajarse de su cama buscó con cuidado la capa que su padre le había dado como herencia, la cual le proporcionaba la invisibilidad. Se la puso por encima y consiguió salir de su habitación.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente y llegó a la sala común, en la que dos alumnos se había quedado dormidos en los sillones que, si no fuese por su forma, serían más cómodos que muchas camas del colegio. Y, entonces, llegó a las escaleras de caracol que daban a las habitaciones de las chicas de Gryffindor. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, sin importarle el ruido que pudo ocasionar con sus pisadas.

Estaba enfrente de la puerta tras la que dormía Nerissa y no había pensado cómo la iba a despertar hasta ahora, tenía tres compañeras de cuarto con las que previamente no había contado. ¿Dónde iba a hablar con ella? En la sala común tampoco les iba a ser posible.

Entró al cuarto de la chica y la vio durmiendo plácidamente, su cama era la que estaba enfrente del baño. Se acercó a ella y, una vez que comprobó que todas las demás estuviesen dormidas, se quitó la capa de invisibilidad. Se agachó hasta ponerse de cuclillas, para estar a la altura de Nerissa y la observó mientras dormía.

Se había hecho una trenza y unos de los mechones se le había escapado del peinado, lo que impulsó a Albus a ponerle ese mechón detrás de la oreja, acariciando levemente su mejilla, con la que notó una leve corriente eléctrica.

Nerissa frunció el ceño pero siguió durmiendo, entonces el chico se acercó más a ella, la chica parecía indefensa y Albus tenía una extraña obsesión con sus labios. Pero, aún así, se aguantó las ganas de besarla y se acercó a su oreja.

-Despierta -susurró el chico, Nerissa se movió un poco pero no se despertó, éste lo intentó de nuevo-, despierta -dijo mientras le acarició el hombro.

Nerissa abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Albus que, para que la chica no gritase de la sorpresa, le tapó la boca con su mano.

La chica se tranquilizó y se quitó la mano de la boca, parecía enfadada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -susurró furiosa- ¿Cada vez que te plazca vas a venir a hacer una visita? ¿Sabes que tengo compañeras de habitación o no te habías percatado de eso todavía?

-He intentado interceptarte en un pasillo pero me ha sido imposible -dijo Albus sentándose en la cama-, no sabía que eras tan rápida.

-¿Qué quieres? -desvió la mirada Nerissa mientras se quitaba la sábana que la cubría que, al sentarse el chico encima, se había puesto demasiado tirante y le resultaba incómoda.

-¿Qué quiero? -repitió Albus mientras miraba las piernas de la chica-, nada en especial, saber qué te pasa. Te he visto en la cena y no levantabas la mirada del plato, ¿estás bien?

-¿Has venido sólo para saber qué me pasa? Eres un imbécil.

-Joder... Yo me pensaba que a las chicas os gustaba cuando un chico se preocupaba por vosotras.

-Cállate Potter -espetó Nerissa-, que tú sólo te preocupas cuando te interesa.

-Estás enfadada conmigo -dijo el chico.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-No es necesario, ya me has llamado por mi apellido, cosa que solamente haces cuando estás enfadada o molesta.

Nerissa le giró la cara, para no mirarlo.

-¿Ves? -siguió el chico-, ahora que lo he descubierto me giras la cara, ¿vas a decirme qué he hecho mal?

-Déjame en paz... Y sal de mi habitación.

-No voy a salir hasta que me digas qué te pasa.

-De acuerdo.

Nerissa se levantó y cogió al chico del brazo, intentando sacarlo de la habitación, sin ningún resultado. Albus hizo fuerza y consiguió que Nerissa cayese encima de él y la cogió fuerte para que no se escapara.

El chico se tumbó y ella estaba encima suya, haciendo fuerza para soltarse de los brazos de Albus.

-Suéltame -le exigió.

-No lo haré hasta que me digas qué te pasa conmigo.

Nerissa empezó a forcejear sin ningún resultado y se dio por vencida.

-Yo puedo tirarme así toda la noche -dijo Albus-, la que se pone nerviosa con el contacto físico eres tú, no yo.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, ya lo he comprobado -dijo Nerissa refiriéndose a cuando lo había visto con Melania.

-¿Ya lo has comprobado? Tampoco te he tocado tanto como para que lo compruebes.

-Será que se te leen los pensamientos a través de los ojos -dijo la chica con sorna.

Albus rió.

-Te vas a enterar -le dijo mientras le daba la vuelta para que ella quedase tumbada debajo de él y, así, le fuese imposible desprenderse de él.

-¿Eres idiota? -Nerissa miró a sus compañeras- ¡Nos van a oír! -susurró apurada.

-No hay problema -Albus sacó su varita- _Muffliato_.

-¿Qué hechizo es ese? -preguntó Nerissa.

-No te preocupes, no es nada malo, sólo les he taponado los oídos, para que no nos puedan oír -Nerissa no contestó y Albus la miró, parecía un ratón en una trampa, no se podía mover, estaba indefensa- ¿Entonces no te gusta el contacto físico? -preguntó el chico.

-Me gusta el contacto físico -dijo la chica-, siempre y cuando no sea contigo.

-Conmigo te pone nerviosa, ¿no?

-¡No me pones nerviosa! -dijo Nerissa- Sólo me da asco -sonrió con malicia.

-Entonces si no te pone nerviosa no te importará que te haga esto -dijo Albus mientras pasaba su mano por el muslo de la chica, subiendo para arriba lentamente.

Nerissa se estremeció y arqueó la espalda para echarse para atrás.

-No aproveches que no me puedo mover para meterme mano, Potter. Para eso ya está tu novia.

-Melania... ¿Por qué la sacas en todas las conversaciones? ¿Tienes celos? -dijo bromeando.

-¿Celos de qué? ¿De una engreída y una malcriada?

-Celos de una engreída y malcriada que está conmigo.

-No son celos, simplemente me incomoda ver cómo estás con ella y, sin embargo, deseas besarme. Ni siquiera puedes controlarte, Potter. Ahora mismo estás sobándome, no has hecho ni por despegarte de mí en cuanto hemos pasado una buena tarde, no sabía que se te conquistaba tan fácilmente -dijo duramente.

A Albus le molestó ese comentario pero no pudo dejar de pensar en que tenía razón. Estaba con Melania Burrow pero deseaba besar a Nerissa Bloxam. Aún así no permitió que la chica se diese cuenta. Se despegó de ella y la miró.

-Era una simple broma, ya le he dejado claro hoy a Melania que no tiene que preocuparse por ti, que realmente quiero estar con ella.

-No me digas -dijo sarcásticamente Nerissa.

-¿Es que acaso lo sabes? -preguntó el chico, sin darle importancia.

-Sé que os habéis reconciliado, habéis entrado juntos al Gran Comedor. Veo que no te importa estar con una chica que te considera un objeto, que te considera suyo, de su propiedad.

-Esa chica me aporta lo que necesito.

-No lo pongo en duda -Nerissa se giró para no ver a Albus-. Ahora, si no te importa, preferiría que te fueses a tu cuarto y me dejases dormir, buenas noches.

Albus recogió su capa, la dobló sobre su brazo y se fue de la habitación de la chica sin despedirse. Esa visita no había sido como él esperaba.

A la mañana siguiente Albus se despertó de mal humor, estaba cansado por haber hecho una visita a Nerissa, que lo había acribillado con sus palabras, como si éstas fuesen puñales. Lycoris, sin embargo, se levantó con una sonrisa en la cara y entró a ducharse, su amigo no podía comprender su buen humor mañanero. Pasaron cinco minutos y Lycoris salió del baño, miró a Albus con una sonrisa y se acercó a él.

-¡Hoy es un gran día! -dijo con una sonrisa que no se le borraría de la cara fácilmente.

-¿Un gran día? ¿Por qué? -replicó Albus.

-Hoy Nerissa ha accedido a quedar conmigo -hizo una pausa pero, al ver que Albus no contestaba, añadió-, estaba claro que acabaría cayendo en mis redes, puedo ser muy convincente -levantó las cejas y echó su sonrisa a un lado de la cara, intentó hacer un gesto seductor que, extrañamente, a él le hacía más guapo.

-Yo creo que más que tu poder de convicción ha sido tu persistencia en el tema, si Pollux se hubiese puesto tan pesado como tú también lo habría conseguido -dijo para hacerlo rabiar.

-¡No mientas, Al! Sabes de sobra que contra esta carita -dijo señalándose la cara- Pollux no puede competir -lo dijo con un tono serio, pero ambos sabía que estaba de broma-. Además, Pollux está muy ocupado con otra chica.

-¿Qué chica?

-¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta?

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-Qué poco observador eres cuando el tema no va contigo... ¡Lily y Pollux tienen algo!

-¡¿Qué?! -dijo Albus entre asombrado y molesto- Tengo que hablar con Pollux, como se le ocurra acercarse a mi hermana voy a cortarle su parte más preciada.

Lycoris se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-No te preocupes, a Pollux le gusta de verdad. Pero no digas nada de esto, ¡yo supuestamente no sé nada! Solamente soy muy observador.

Albus torció el gesto, lo que menos le habría gustado es que alguno de sus amigos acabase junto a Lily o Rose, ¿por qué? Porque los conocía y siempre veía sus intenciones de lejos.

Bajaron a desayunar y, nada más bajar, se encontraron a Nerissa en la sala común. Lycoris fue velozmente a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, ella se sobresaltó hasta que vio que era Lycoris quien la abrazaba.

-Buenos días -dijo la chica sonriéndole, se separó de sus brazos y lo miró fijamente-, preferiría que no hicieses estas cosas en público -se puso algo más seria-, no quiero que todo el mundo sepa mi vida, prefiero pasar desapercibida. Además -añadió-, sólo hemos quedado para jugar al Quidditch, eso no implica que seamos novios.

-De momento, no puedo prometerte no resultarte irresistible esta tarde. ¡Es como prometer que no me gusta el Quidditch!

Nerissa rió como si fuese inevitable no reírse ante un comentario como ese.

-¿Vas a desayunar? -le preguntó la chica.

-Vamos a desayunar -respondió señalando a Albus, que había pasado desapercibido en aquella conversación.

-En ese caso os acompaño, voy con vosotros.

Echaron a andar tranquilamente, Lycoris contaba sus batallitas mientras Nerissa se reía y lo incriminaba diciéndole que era un cuentista. Albus mientras pensaba en por qué se habría enfadado con él la chica, ¿y si estaba molesta porque había estado muy cómoda la tarde pasado con él? Si ella quería estar con Lycoris habría sido duro enterarse de que estaba conectada con él y de que le atrae otra persona.

"No, no puede ser eso Albus, tú no le gustas" intentó convencerse a sí mismo. "¿Por qué te obsesionas tanto con Nerissa, estúpido? No vais a estar juntos... ¡No quieres estar con ella!" el chico empezaba a cabrearse consigo mismo. Estaba pensando más en Nerissa que en Melania, la chica que lo volvía loco con tan solo mirarlo.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y Albus se sentó aparte, lo último que le faltaba aquel día era ver a su amigo Lycoris hablando con Nerissa, tocándole el pelo o pasándole la mano por la espalda... Era algo que no estaba dispuesto a ver a no ser de que fuese extremadamente necesario. Albus miró hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor y observó cómo Lily entraba con Pollux y se acordó de lo que le había dicho Lycoris nada más despertarse, ¿estarían juntos? No, Pollux jamás estaría con Lily sin decírselo, era su hermana, tenía que pedirle permiso si no quería cabrearse con él. De repente, Rose se sentó al lado de su primo y éste se sobresaltó, no esperaba desayunar acompañado aquella mañana.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó la prima realmente interesada en el asunto- Nunca has estado solo en el Gran Comedor.

-No tenía ganas de irrumpir a alguna de las parejas -contestó sin quitarle los ojos al café que se había servido.

Rose miró a su alrededor y supo enseguida que se refería a Pollux y Lily y a Lycoris y Nerissa. Miró a Albus y le cogió de la mano para consolarlo de alguna forma, ella creía saber por qué estaba solo y, de hecho, lo sabía.

-No te preocupes -dijo con una sonrisa-, la pareja que más te molesta que estén juntos no durará ni tres citas, te lo aseguro.

Albus la miró confuso, ¿a qué pareja se refería? Rose no sabía nada sobre sus pensamientos.

-¿Lily y Pollux? -le preguntó, para crearle confusión sobre el asunto.

-Tú sabrás qué pareja te molesta más que estén juntos, ¿no? -Rose miró ligeramente hacia donde estaban Lycoris y Nerissa sentados- Te conozco desde siempre, Al. No puedes engañarme tan fácilmente.

-Rose cállate -refunfuñó el chico-, tú no sabes nada sobre todo esto...

-Claro, perdóname, sólo quiero que me respondas con sinceridad a una pregunta y ya dejaré el tema a no ser de que tú quieras volver a sacarlo... -la chica esperó una respuesta y, al ver que no contestó nada, se aventuró a seguir- Solamente quiero que me digas cuántas noches has ido a visitar a Melania.

Albus no se esperaba esa pregunta, sino una pregunta tipo "¿te gusta Nerissa?". Miró a Rose extrañado, ¿acaso Nerissa le habría dicho que él fue a verla dos noches? No, no podía decírselo. Ella se callaba todas esas cosas, ¿y si se lo había dicho a Rose para darle a entender lo pesado que era con ella?

-¿Cómo sabes que...?

-Es fácil adivinarlo -le cortó la pregunta-, sobretodo si voy a la habitación de Nerissa y veo que hay una silla junto a la puerta del cuarto de baño. Silla que sólo tú pones cuando vas a esperar que alguien salga de allí.

Albus sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Mis actos me delatan, ¿eh? -sonrió y agachó la cabeza de nuevo, dando la conversación por acabada y terminándose el desayuno.

Albus salió diez minutos antes de que acabase la hora del desayuno para darle de comer al Bicornio, había hecho un horario un poco justo de tiempo pero que, con suerte, no le tomaba la hora de ninguna de las clases. Si había algo que no soportaba era saltarse horas de clase por un trabajo. Antes de salir del Gran Comedor no vio a Nerissa ni a Lycoris, sintió cómo el estómago se le cerró de repente al imaginarse que estaban juntos y solos. Prefería no pensar en ello.

Llegó a la cuadra del Bicornio con la esperanza de que Nerissa estuviese allí y, cuando entró con el animal, no encontró a nadie más. Le dio de comer rápidamente y le acarició la crin, la criatura hizo un ruido asemejando el sonido del ronroneo de un gato. Se fue hacia las clases, más disgustado que nunca, sin una razón aparente.

A Albus nunca le había gustado una chica realmente, no sabía cómo debía sentirse cuando alguien le gustaba hasta que se fijó en Melania, sin embargo, Nerissa le hacía sentir de una forma totalmente diferente. Y no anhelaba estar con Melania, con una chica presumida que le aportaba cierta tranquilidad. Sino anhelaba estar con Nerissa, una chica que estaba enfadada con él cada tres horas, una chica que no quería estar con él, una chica que le sacaba de quicio. Y, aún así, la anhelaba.

Llegó a la clase y en una mesa estaba Melania con una compañera de clase y, en el otro lado de la clase, estaba Nerissa sentada sola. Cruzó la mirada con Melania y ella le sonrió, él le giró la cara levemente, sin brusquedad, para que la chica no se levantase a saludarlo. Se acercó a Nerissa y la miró durante unos segundos, se quedó inmóvil y no sabía si sentarse a su lado o no, quería entablar una conversación con ella pero no sabía cómo empezarla.

Nerissa se giró lentamente hacia él y lo observó durante un instante. No tardó más de diez segundos en girarse de nuevo para no tener que mirarlo fijamente.

-Si vas a tirarte toda la hora ahí de pie preguntándote si te puedes sentar o no a mi lado, allá tú. El sitio está libre de momento, no creo que Lycoris tarde tanto en decidirse si lo ve libre -dijo la chica con una sequedad palpable.

Albus tomó asiento a su lado y no dejó de mirarla en ningún momento.

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadada conmigo? -preguntó el chico con un poco de agonía- No me gusta que nadie esté molesto conmigo...

-Si te has sentado aquí después de pensarlo tanto para preguntarme qué me pasa, ya puedes levantarte y cambiarte de sitio. No tengo nada que decirte sobre ese tema.

-No seas así de estúpida -dijo Albus un tanto triste-, ¿por qué ayer por la tarde lo pasamos tan bien y por la noche estabas tan extraña? ¿Es por Lycoris? ¿No puedes soportar que quieras estar con él y estés conectada conmigo? -le dijo algo más bajo, para que nadie pudiese oírlos.

Nerissa lo miró a los ojos desafiante y él le sostuvo la mirada.

-No intentes conocerme, Potter. No sabes nada de mí. Y es mejor que siga así.

La chica lo miraba fijamente, como si no pudiese dejar de mirarlo, tenía una expresión casi diabólica, parecía más que molesta. El chico notó como si sus ojos le quemasen, notó como si aguantarle la mirada a Nerissa cuando estaba enfadada fuese lo más doloroso que le hubiese pasado nunca. Le empezaban a escocer los ojos y no tuvo más remedio que dejar de mirarla. En cuanto Albus rompió el contacto visual a Nerissa le cambió la cara totalmente, era como si no fuese la misma persona que lo había estado mirando hacía unos segundos y puso cara de preocupación. Nerissa le sostuvo la cara a Albus para fijarse en sus ojos.

-Tienes los ojos rojos -le dijo-, quizás deberías ir a la Señora Pomfrey para que viese que todo está bien.

-Estoy bien... Sólo me escuecen un poco, será que no he parpadeado lo suficiente y se me han irritado.

Nerissa se levantó y salió corriendo del aula. Albus la miró extrañado y, sin pensárselo dos veces, salió corriendo detrás de ella. La perdió de vista por algunos pasillos, pero tenía la corazonada de que iba a ir al despacho de la directora McGonagall. Así que tomó un atajo para llegar antes que ella y esconderse para que la chica no lo viese allí.

En cuanto Nerissa llegó a la columna que daba paso al despacho de la directora musitó unas palabras y la columna giró sobre sí misma hasta que salieron unos escalones que la llevaron hasta arriba. Albus se quedó abajo unos segundos hasta que estaba seguro de que la chica no podría verlo y subió lentamente. Se quedó al pie de la escalera, no se aventuró a entrar por si acaso lo veían, pero podía escuchar levemente lo que decían.

-¡Ha vuelto a pasar! ¡Me está pasando de nuevo! -gritó Nerissa, entre molesta y asustada- No puedo controlarlo...

-Señorita Bloxam -esta vez la que hablaba era Minerva McGonagall, con mucha más calma y más sosegada que la joven-, he dicho muchas veces que no puedes dejarte llevar por el miedo, sino acabará controlándote a ti, no tú a él.

Las escaleras empezaron a bajar y Albus se vio cada vez más lejos de la puerta sin poder subir para seguir escuchando lo que decían. En cuestión de segundos se vio al mismo nivel que el suelo, a varios metros del despacho de la directora. El chico volvió a clase lentamente, pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo poco que había oído. ¿Qué le estaba pasando de nuevo? No le sabía encontrar ningún sentido a las cosas.

Ese día Nerissa no fue a las clases, pasó esas horas en el despacho de McGonagall. Albus se preguntaba si ella iría a comer. En cuanto acabaron las clases se dirigió al Gran Comedor con Pollux.

-Oye Al tengo que decirte algo -dijo Pollux preocupado.

Albus lo miró con indiferencia.

-¿Te crees que soy idiota? Ya sé qué quieres decirme. Pero te advierto Lycoris, como se te ocurra hacerle daño, acabarás en la enfermería.

-¿Lycoris? -dijo el chico extrañado- Soy Pollux, tu otro amigo, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Perdón?

-Me has llamado Lycoris...

Albus abrió los ojos incrédulo.

-¿Te he dicho Lycoris...? -preguntó el chico, no podía sacarse a Lycoris y a Nerissa de la cabeza- Bueno Pollux, la frase iba para ti, como se te ocurra hacerle daño... Ya sabes.

-Lily me gusta de verdad, no quiero aprovecharme de ella.

-Más te vale Pollux, porque no hablamos de una chica normal -le miró amenazante-, estás hablando de mi hermana, estás hablando de Lily Luna Potter, no lo olvides nunca.

-No te preocupes Al, no lo olvidaré.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y ahí estaba Nerissa, sentada donde se sentaba siempre a la hora de comer. Ella no se había percatado de la presencia de ellos dos y, éstos, se sentaron a su lado, dejando a Albus entre ambos.

El chico la miró y, cuando ésta le devolvió la mirada, se apresuró a hablar antes de que se girase de nuevo.

-Tenemos que hablar -le susurró.

-¿De qué?

-¿Dónde has ido durante las clases? Te has ido de repente sin decir nada...

-No es asunto tuyo, cosas de chicas -dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Albus la dejó estar, no era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado para discutir con ella, así que le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso a discutir con Pollux sobre tácticas de Quidditch, el próximo martes tenían un partido contra Slytherin que no podían perder bajo ningún concepto.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor Rose, Lycoris y Lily. Que tuvieron que sentarse enfrente de los que allí estaban. Hablaron poco mientras comían pero, de vez en cuando, Lycoris miraba a Nerissa para sonreírle o mientras se mordía el labio. No eran miradas cómplices, a veces la chica no se daba cuenta de que la estaba mirando pero, aún así, Lycoris no podía dejar de mirarla.

Nerissa fue de las primeras en acabar de comer y se levantó, detrás de ella salió Lycoris apurándose para que le diese tiempo a alcanzarla. Fue corriendo al pasillo y la interceptó antes de que girase la esquina.

-¡Nerissa! -la chica se dio la vuelta y Lycoris se acercó a ella, situándose a su lado- Quería decirte que te veo en una hora en la puerta que da al campo de Quidditch. ¿Te viene bien?

-Sí -dijo sonriendo-, me viene estupendamente. Allí nos vemos -se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

Lycoris se revolvió el pelo de la cabeza mientras se mordía un poco el labio inferior y, tras ese gesto tan característico del chico, volvió al Gran Comedor para terminar la comida que había dejado a medias.

En cuanto Lycoris tomó su asiento de nuevo, el que se levantó fue Albus que, sin pensárselo dos veces, se dirigió rápidamente a la sala común de Gryffindor. Una vez allí, vio junto a la chimenea apagada a Nerissa sentada en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro.

Albus se aclaró la garganta y la chica lo miró, cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, volvió a su excitante lectura, cuyo título pudo leer el chico _"El control de la mente, la verdadera fuente de poder"_.

-¿Por qué has salido corriendo de clase? -preguntó.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? -respondió la chica cortante.

-"El control de la mente, la verdadera fuente de poder" -dijo sin hacerle caso a la chica, ésta escondió rápidamente el libro entre sus manos-. Si necesitas ayuda para controlar tu mal genio podrías pedírmela. Pasa tres horas junto a mí que, por muy bien que te lo pases, parece ser que te enervarán fácilmente. Si aprendieses a no enfadarte conmigo sin motivos podrías controlarlo todo, creo yo.

-Cállate imbécil, para tu información no tengo que aprender a controlar mi mal genio, de hecho, mi mal genio no está atrofiado, el que está atrofiado eres tú. Que eres capaz de pasar conmigo tres horas estupendamente y luego... -la chica se calló a tiempo antes de confesarle que lo había visto todo con Melania.

-¿Y luego qué?

-Déjalo, jamás podrías entenderlo, eres estúpido -la chica se levantó y se apresuró para ir a su habitación pero Albus fue más rápido que ella y la alcanzó en la puerta, antes de que entrase.

-¿Qué? -dijo Nerissa- ¿Vas a hacerme otra visita? ¿No te bastó con la de anoche?

-Quiero saber qué te he hecho para que estés así conmigo.

-¿Sabes qué? A las personas no tienes que hacerles algo para que se enfaden contigo o no. El problema no siempre está en lo que haces, a veces está en lo que no haces o en lo que dices y contradices en una misma tarde, Albus.

-¡No hay quién entienda a las mujeres! -dijo el chico furioso mientras se iba a su cuarto.

-¡El problema no somos las mujeres, el problema eres tú! ¡Que no eres capaz de pensar en nadie más que en ti y no te das cuenta! -le gritó para que la escuchase.

Albus la escuchó pero decidió no contestarle. No podía dejar de pensar en qué habría hecho mal. ¡Hasta había estado molesto con Melania por haberla amenazado! Estuvo enfadado con ella, y se lo hizo saber. A su parecer, él no había hecho nada incorrecto.

Nerissa estaba en la puerta que daba al campo de Quidditch, donde una hora antes le había dicho Lycoris. El chico todavía no había llegado. Pasaron cinco minutos y Lycoris llegó corriendo a la puerta.

-Llegas tarde -dijo Nerissa.

-Lo sé, es que he tenido que pedir permiso para usar hoy el campo a la directora McGonagall.

-¿Vamos a jugar en el campo? ¿Sólo nosotros? El campo es enorme para nosotros dos...

-Bueno, te voy a enseñar a jugar al Quidditch -dijo mientras se dirigían al campo-. No puedo enseñarte en un sitio cualquiera, ¿no crees? -la chica agachó la cabeza y sonrió, Lycoris la hacía sentir especial, ¿haría eso con todas las chicas?- ¿Te sabes las normas?

-Sí, son muy sencillas. Lo que no sé es marcar, tengo muy mala puntería.

Llegaron al campo y se subieron a las escobas.

-No soltaré las bludgers, así te será más fácil marcarme puntos, sin estar pendiente de esquivar nada.

A Lycoris no le dio tiempo a acabar esa frase cuando Nerissa voló velozmente hacia él y le quitó la pelota, que la coló en uno de los aros.

-¿Mala puntería? ¡Lo que creo yo que tienes es mala memoria!

-¿Qué te crees? ¿Que porque soy una chica no me gusta jugar al Quidditch? ¿Qué me gustaría según tú? ¿Pintarme las uñas y maquillarme?

-No... ¡Lo que te gustaría sería comprar ropa y probarte vestidos! -dijo con una sonrisa, le fascinaba esa chica.

Empezaron a jugar al Quidditch, marcándole puntos el uno al otro cuando, finalmente, Lycoris fue el ganador con diferencia. Recogieron todo y se sentaron en el césped del campo de Quidditch.

-Te he ganado -dijo el chico con aires de superioridad.

-Te he dejado ganar, admite que he sido una buena contrincante.

-Puedo decirte que has sido la mejor contrincante que he tenido.

-No te esperabas que fuese un chica deportista, ¿no?

-Ya te he dicho que no -dijo acercándose más a ella-, lo que te pega son los vestiditos y tomar el té.

-¡Eres estúpido! -dijo de broma mientras lo empujaba y éste caía al césped tumbado.

-¡Te vas a enterar!

Lycoris se levantó y la empujó a ella, poniéndola debajo de él, Nerissa luchaba para ponerse encima y salir victoriosa de aquel nuevo juego que habían inventado de repente. La chica lo consiguió. Estaba encima del chico vitoreándose a sí misma por haber conseguido ganar a Lycoris poniéndose encima.

Los dos tenían restos de césped en el pelo y en la ropa. Se miraron fijamente y Lycoris, sin perder su puesto debajo de Nerissa, le empezó a quitar los trozos del pelo. Ella, imitándolo, hizo lo mismo, delicadamente.

-¡Directora McGonagall! -gritó Albus para llamar su atención- ¡Espere!

La mujer se paró y miró a los alumnos.

-Pollux Thomas, Albus Potter... ¿Qué queréis?

-Nos preguntábamos si podríamos usar el campo de Quidditch para practicar unos golpes, el partido es dentro de unos días y...

-Claro, ya me ha preguntado antes vuestro compañero y le he dicho que sí, ¿cuántos más vais a venir a preguntarme?

Los chicos se miraron extrañados, pero sonrieron por la afirmativa de la directora.

-¡Muchas gracias! -dijo Pollux con una amplia sonrisa.

Se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch corriendo y, cuando llegaron, se pararon en seco en la entrada del campo. Viendo a Lycoris y Nerissa muy juntos. Cada vez más juntos.

Lycoris había pensado en no besar a Nerissa aquella tarde, así no se pensaría que sólo quería hacer con ella lo que hacía con las demás chicas pero ella se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

-Uno no es de piedra -susurró el chico.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó extrañada.

-Pensaba no besarte esta tarde, ya sabes, para que no pensases que quiero hacer lo mismo que con otras chicas de Hogwarts... Pero no me lo estás poniendo fácil.

-¿No te lo estoy poniendo fácil? -rió la chica delicadamente.

-No, para nada. Tengo muchas ganas de besarte -le confesó.

Nerissa se acercó más a él, mientras seguía tumbada encima del chico. Casi se pegó a sus labios, a Lycoris el corazón le iba demasiado rápido, más de lo normal, nunca le había pasado eso antes.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? -le dijo ella, desafiándolo.

No hizo falta que le dijese nada más, Lycoris agarró la nuca de la chica y la besó intensamente, le dio la vuelta, quedándose él encima y siguió besándola. Era un beso apasionado pero, a su vez, delicado y dulce.

-Vámonos -le dijo Pollux a su amigo-, mejor que no veamos lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora -bromeó.

-Sí, claro... Vámonos -Albus se sentía miserable, ¿cómo era capaz de decirle que sólo pensaba en sí mismo y luego se besaba con uno de sus mejores amigos? Nerissa había besado a Lycoris, Lycoris había besado a Nerissa. Se sentía vacío por dentro, sentía un dolor hueco a lo largo de su pecho, era una sensación muy parecida a la que había sentido la última vez que estuvo con Melania. Estaba mal y Pollux no podía notárselo, eso era lo peor de todo. Lo peor era la compañía. Prefería mil veces estar solo y poder cabrearse con todo lo que le rodeaba antes que poner buena cara y seguir con su vida como si nada le hubiese molestado.

Nerissa y Lycoris seguían en la misma situación cuando, sin más, la chica dejó de besarlo, se sentía despreciable, como si estuviese traicionando a alguien y, entonces, Albus pasó por su mente. ¿Por qué sentía que le estaba haciendo daño a Albus?

-¿Te pasa algo? -preguntó Lycoris confuso, la chica no contestó- ¡Lo sabía, tendría que haberme resistido!

-No es eso Lyco -contestó Nerissa-, solamente me siento mal, me encuentro mareada -le dijo.

-Bueno... Nosotros ya hemos acabado de jugar al Quidditch, nuestra cita terminó hace rato -le dijo sonriendo-, si quieres te acompaño a tu habitación.

-Me parece una buena idea -sonrió Nerissa.

Salieron del campo y Lycoris le cogió de la mano a Nerissa, la acompañó a su cuarto en silencio y, cuando ya estaba a punto de dejar de verla, le cogió la cara y le dio un beso.

-Descansa un rato y mejórate -le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Eso haré -el chico se dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar los escalones- ¡Lycoris! -se dio la vuelta para mirarla- Lo he pasado bien -le sonrió y, finalmente, se fue.

Nerissa se metió en su habitación y, pasados unos diez minutos volvió a salir, tenía la necesidad de ver a Albus, de saber que todo seguía igual y que él no estaba enfadado con ella. No sabía dónde buscarlo y, entonces, se le ocurrió que podría estar en su habitación. La chica se dirigió a las habitaciones de los chicos sin ser vista, pero no sabía cuál era en la que Albus dormía.

Entonces, cuando iba a abrir una puerta al azar, Albus salió de una de las puertas. Nerissa se giró lentamente, pensando que era alguien desconocido que podría delatarla y se tranquilizó cuando vio a una cara amiga.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con Lycoris? -preguntó con desdén.

-Estaba buscándote -dijo sin hacerle caso a la segunda pregunta.

-Pues no quiero hablar contigo -le contestó.

Nerissa se acercó a Albus y lo empujó dentro de su habitación.

-Quería pedirte disculpas.

-¿Pedirme disculpas, tú a mí? -se extrañó el chico- Pues no quiero tus disculpas, así que vete a otra parte.

-Ah, o sea que tú puedes venir a mi habitación en mitad de la noche pero yo no puedo hacerte una visita para pedirte perdón, ¿no?

-Exacto, veo que lo vas pillando y ahora, si no te importa... -hizo un gesto invitándola a salir de su cuarto.

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo? Antes me pedías que te explicase lo que me pasaba contigo y ahora te lo pido yo.

-Mmmm... Si no recuerdo mal tú no me lo has dicho aún.

-Te lo diré si me lo dices tú primero.

-Mira, Bloxam, ¿por qué no vas a besuquearte con Lycoris y me dejas tranquilo de una vez?

-¿Perdona? ¿Eso es lo que te molesta? ¿Que no esté esperándote? ¿Te molesta que no me bese contigo pero que sí lo haga con tu amigo? -Albus no contestó- ¿Te recuerdo que tú estás con Melania?

-No es lo mismo.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Te reprocho yo a ti lo que haces con Melania en la mesa de la sala común?

-¿Por eso estabas enfadada conmigo? -preguntó el chico con asombro- Pensé que no nos vería nadie.

-Pues te equivocaste, Potter. La próxima vez procura ser más recatado y hacerlo en un sitio en el que no os puedan ver.

-Oh, perdona Nerissa, que el campo de Quidditch es un lugar muy íntimo -respondió irónicamente.

-¡Si tanto te molesta que tu amigo haya tenido más agallas que tú para besarme primero pues lo siento pero no voy a pedirte disculpas por eso!

-Perdona pero yo no he...

Dejó de hablar en cuanto oyó que alguien se dirigía a su cuarto.

-¡Rápido vamos a meternos en el baño! -agarró a la chica de la muñeca y se metieron los dos detrás de la cortina de la bañera.

-Al, ¿estás aquí? ¡Soy Lycoris!

Nerissa puso cara de sorpresa y se puso un dedo en los labios, simbolizando el silencio.

-No puedo hacer que no estoy o se meterá él a ducharse -dijo con una voz casi imperceptible- ¡Estoy duchándome! -gritó para que lo oyese.

-De acuerdo, cuando salgas avísame, así me ducho yo también.

-Vale... -encendió el grifo de la ducha y se empezaron a mojar.

-Ten más cuidado -susurró la chica-, me estás empapando.

-Tendrás que soportarlo, sino resultará sospechoso que me esté duchando y no se oiga el agua cayendo, ¿no crees?

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Espera... -dijo el chico- Lyco, ¿me oyes? -dijo más fuerte.

-Sí, ¿qué quieres?

-¿Ves el papel que hay encima de mi cama?

-Sí.

-¿Podrías llevárselo a Rose? Se me ha olvidado dárselo y es muy urgente, lo necesita para un trabajo de Pociones, ya sabes cómo es Rose con los trabajos... ¿Me comprendes?

-Te comprendo -rió Lycoris-, ¡ahora mismo se lo llevo!

Al minuto se oyó un portazo y Nerissa salió de la ducha rápidamente y se quitó la túnica, quedándose con la camisa y la falda del uniforme.

-Bueno... Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

Albus no dijo nada, sólo la miró durante unos segundos mientras ella se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente de los dormitorios de los chicos.

-¡Estúpida chica! -gritó Albus cuando ya no quedaba nadie- Vas a acabar volviéndome loco...


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Albus jugó con su comida durante toda la cena, no se quitaba de la cabeza lo que tenía que decirle a Nerissa, estaban tan cerca... ¡Pero a la vez tan lejos! Qué oxímoron más complejo. Nunca había comprendido esa frase hasta ese momento, cuando tienes a alguien al que quieres acercarte pero por prudencia sabes que no puedes... ¿Si Nerissa empezaba a salir con Lycoris, tendría que alejarse de ella? ¿Dejarían de hablarse?

No entendía por qué esas preguntas tan absurdas le rondaban la cabeza, por un lado estaba impaciente por saber la respuesta pero, ¿y si la respuesta era la que no quería oír? Bueno, para él era mejor saber una respuesta que estar en ascuas sobre el asunto.

Cuando acabó la cena Nerissa se quedó un rato sentada, hablando con Lycoris sobre algo que Albus no quiso poner atención. Todos los alumnos empezaron a salir con tranquilidad del Gran Comedor y, cuando el chico fue a salir del sitio, hubo una mano que lo paró en seco. Albus se giró y pudo ver que aquella mano era de Nerissa, ya sólo había dos opciones: que no quisiese hablarle más o que tuviese tantas preguntas para él como él para ella.

Albus enredó sus dedos en su muñeca, con algo de fuerza, no quería que se escabullese de aquella conversación entre la gente. Fue por un pasillo, derecho a las casas Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Donde ninguno de sus amigos podrían verlos conversar.

Lo que él no sabía es que unos grandes ojos cristalinos lo habían visto aferrarse a la muñeca de la chica, que los siguieron y se escondieron para no ser vistos, resultándole más fácil escuchar la conversación que iban a tener.

-¿Qué quieres? -dijo el chico algo impaciente.

-Si mal no recuerdo, tenemos una conversación a medias, cuando Lycoris entró en el dormitorio te cortó una frase -dijo Nerissa algo tajante.

-No lo recuerdo -mintió, Albus se acordaba perfectamente de qué quería decirle, quería decirle que no estaba celoso y que él nunca había querido besarla, aunque fuese mentira.

-Qué curioso que no te acuerdes, cuando estabas tan convencido de lo que me ibas a decir, ¿de qué estábamos hablando en ese momento? -miró al chico con los ojos clavados en su cara, él hizo un gesto de incomprensión, como si no supiese de qué estaba hablando- ¿No te acuerdas? -Albus negó con la cabeza- Ah, ¡sí! ¡Yo sí me acuerdo! De las agallas que le echó Lycoris para darme el primer beso -Nerissa lo avasalló con la mirada.

Albus giró la cara y apretó la mandíbula, no le gustaba la idea de que le hiciese sentir un cobarde por no haberla besado a tiempo.

-Ese beso que te molestó tanto -continuó la chica, intentando provocarle una reacción.

-Cállate, ¿qué has venido a decirme aquí? ¿Que no vas a volver a hablarme? ¿Que he sido un cobarde? ¿Que vas a quedarte con mi amigo? Pues adelante, dímelo todo de una vez, así todo será más fácil para ti, así podrás estar con quien realmente quieres -dijo Albus entre triste y enfadado.

-¿Y tú qué sabes sobre todo eso? Admítelo de una vez Albus, te ha molestado que no esté detrás de ti, sino que me haya ido con Lycoris, te ha molestado que él me haya besado, ¿que si has sido un cobarde? Pues sí, has sido un cobarde. Porque estás aquí recriminándome lo que he tenido con Lycoris, como si te hubiese traicionado, ¡cuando no somos nada! -ella se calló durante unos segundos, el chico no contestó- Ni siquiera has sido capaz de decirme la verdad... -finalizó la chica, quedándose sin voz mientras acababa esa frase.

Nerissa se dio la vuelta y empezó a irse, antes de que llegase a la esquina Albus corrió hacia ella y la giró para mirarla a los ojos. Nerissa agachó la cabeza, incapaz de aguantarle la mirada por esta vez. Entonces él la cogió por la barbilla y la forzó a mirarlo, ella se dejaba manejar, no tenía fuerzas ni para oponerse a esos gestos que no le salían de dentro. Albus le pasó el pulgar por los labios mientras el resto de su mano seguía en la barbilla, fue moviendo su mano a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta llegar al límite con la oreja, donde el chico se vio obligado a subir su mano por la mejilla de Nerissa, que estaba caliente. Una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos y, en menos de un segundo, Albus le puso su otra mano en la cintura, la pegó contra una de las paredes de Hogwarts y la besó. No le había pedido permiso para besarla, por eso sabía que era el beso propicio, nunca le había dado un beso así a nadie. Era el beso más intenso que había dado y, pese a su fogosidad, había una dulce suavidad e inocencia en esos besos, en esos labios.

La corriente los envolvía a ambos en un beso que parecía de un placer interminable, Nerissa estaba de puntillas y notó cómo dejó de estarlo cuando se vio enredada en los brazos de Albus, que la rodearon y la pusieron más alta que él. Ella se aferró a su cintura a través de sus piernas, y no dejaron de besarse. Podían estar así toda la noche, Albus podría besarla sin cansarse durante horas pero, de repente, sonaron de fondo las campanadas de un reloj, el reloj del despacho de la directora McGonagall, que se oía levemente por todo el colegio cuando se hacía la hora en que los alumnos no podían deambular por los pasillos.

-Deberíamos irnos... -dijo Nerissa.

-Incluso deberíamos olvidar lo que acaba de pasar...

Nerissa miró a Albus con comprensión, entendía perfectamente que ese beso había sido casual, había sido proveniente de la conexión que ambos sentían, él no quería estar con ella, él estaba con Melania, la chica que le aportaba todo lo que necesitaba y, ahora, ella estaba con Lycoris, el chico que no le aportaba todo lo que necesitaba, pero se esforzaba por ello.

-Es una buena idea, olvidemos esta conversación y todo lo que ha sucedido debido a ella -espetó la chica con un toque frívolo.

Se fueron derechos a la Torre de Gryffindor, donde Nerissa se subió a su habitación rápidamente y Albus se sentó en uno de los sillones, pensando en todo lo que acababa de sucederle. Oyó unos crujidos en los escalones y se puso a observar quién era la persona que estaba bajando. De repente, una chica con pelo naranja se asomó a la sala común.

-Albus, te estaba buscando -dijo Rose.

El chico arrugó la frente y se pasó una mano por la mejilla.

-Sí, dime.

-No quise decir nada en la cena, porque supongo que tendrías tus motivos para decirle a Lycoris que me entregase un papel que estaría en blanco si no fuese por unos tachones hechos con tinta, diciéndome que es muy importante para mi trabajo de Pociones y que sentías no habérmelo entregado antes.

Albus se rió en voz baja.

-Sabía que me pedirías explicaciones acerca de eso -Rose se quedó mirándolo, esperando su explicación- Nerissa estaba en mi habitación, discutiendo conmigo y acababa de tener una cita con Lycoris, en la que se habían besado. Entonces no parecía lógico que después de aquella tarde tan maravillosa -dijo con un tono irónico- junto a mi amigo, estuviese unos minutos más tarde peleándose conmigo. Entonces nos escondimos en el baño pero Lycoris no tenía la intención de salir de allí, así que le mandé a hacer un estúpido recado para que Nerissa pudiese salir de allí sin ser vista.

-¿Se han besado ya? -Rose se sentó al lado de su primo- ¿Y cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, en serio Rose, no hace falta que te preocupes por mí -dijo Albus apartando la mirada de su prima.

-No seas tan idiota. Sabes de sobra que sé que no te ha sentado bien.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Rose? ¿Que uno de mis mejores amigos está con la chica que más me ha llamado la atención? ¿Que sé que se va a cansar de ella a las dos semanas y, si ella se queda prendada de él, lo pasará mal?

-Albus... Tienes que dejar que la gente se equivoque, no todo puede salir a pedir de boca. No siempre te van a salir bien las cosas...

-Rose... Cuando me he dado cuenta de que Nerissa iba a estar con Lycoris he intentado solucionarlo, he intentado decirle qué es lo que siento cuando estoy con ella, o cuando la veo con él... Y no se lo he dicho. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor, Rose? -Rose hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza- Que ella sabe cómo me siento. Que lo sabe y, aún así, prefiere seguir adelante con Lycoris... -dijo con un tono apagado- ¡No le importa, Rose! No le importo...

Albus echó la cabeza para atrás y se recostó un poco más en el sillón. Rose no supo qué contestarle, nunca había visto a Albus pasarlo mal por una chica, realmente nunca había visto mal a su primo y, ese día, parecía dolido de verdad.

-La he besado Rose, no he podido aguantarme las ganas de besarla y lo he hecho. Ha sido uno de los mejores besos de mi vida y aquí estoy, está claro que la he perdido. No voy a insistir por algo que no va a salir bien, ella quiere estar con mi amigo, no conmigo. Y lo acepto, me cuesta, pero lo acepto -Albus se revolvió el pelo-. Bueno Rose, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir -se levantó y fue hacia las escaleras-. Ah, y le no digas nada de esto a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

-No te preocupes Al, no le diré nada a nadie, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Albus se dio la vuelta y abrazó a su prima mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Por eso confío en ti, por eso todo esto te lo cuento a ti -le confesó antes de darse media vuelta y subir a su dormitorio.

Cuando Albus entró en la habitación vio todas las luces apagadas, evitó hacer cualquier tipo de ruido y se sentó en su cama sin mucha dificultad. De repente notó cómo una mano le tocó el hombro y se giró. Pudo observar la cara de su amigo sonriente. Con ganas de contarle toda la tarde que había pasado con la chica que le gustaba.

-No me ha dado tiempo a contarte nada sobre mi cita con Nerissa -sonrió aún más Lycoris, Albus nunca lo había visto con una sonrisa tan radiante.

Lycoris empezó a contarle todo lo que había hecho con Nerissa en una tarde, le contó todos los detalles, cómo le engañó diciéndole que no sabía jugar al Quidditch, cómo él se metía con ella diciéndole que la veía más de vestiditos y tomando el té, cómo se besaron... Le contó todo. Cada gesto que hacía, cómo ella le tentó para que él la besara, cómo sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno en el momento preciso. A Albus no se le ocurría nada para que se callase su amigo, pero cada palabra que le decía le quemaba por dentro.

-Estábamos besándonos alocadamente y, de repente, paró -dijo Lycoris.

-¿Paró? ¿Cómo que paró? -preguntó Albus realmente intrigado, era lo único que le había dicho su amigo que quería que le explicase de verdad, detalladamente.

-Sí, no sé por qué, dijo que se sentía mareada -contestó Lycoris-, pero no llegué a creérmelo del todo, cuando la acompañé a su habitación podía caminar perfectamente, estábamos en mitad de un beso y paró en seco. Casi le faltó salir corriendo de allí, la vi realmente angustiada, como si le estuviese doliendo que la besase -Lycoris se puso pensativo durante unos segundos-. Puso la misma cara que Tina Norttom cuando nos besamos, cuando ella tenía novio y estuvo liada conmigo una semana. Era como si tuviese ganas de besarme, pero se sintiese mal por alguien -hizo una leve pausa-, ¿crees que tiene novio fuera de Hogwarts?

-Sinceramente, no creo que tenga novio fuera de Hogwarts -le contestó Albus, aun desconcertado por lo que le acababa de decir Lycoris, ¿y si Nerissa se sentía mal por besar a Lycoris y no besarlo a él? No, no podía ser eso. Por muy receptiva que había estado unos minutos antes cuando se besaron, no se habría sentido culpable por besar a Lycoris si, como ella decía, no tenían nada.

-Espero que sea así, porque no quiero volver a meterme en problemas por otra chica... A todo esto, ¿cómo es que has vuelto ahora? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

-He estado un rato con Melania y luego he hablado con Rose otro poco en la sala común, ya sabes cómo es, me ha echado la bronca por no haberle entregado el papel a su debido tiempo -a Albus le sorprendió la destreza que había aprendido recientemente para decir mentiras, decía las cosas sin pensar y, hasta el momento, parecían creíbles.

-Con Melania, ¿eh? ¡Así me gusta, que no desaproveches el tiempo! Bueno, ya te dejo tranquilo, voy a dormir, buenas noches Al.

-Buenas noches Lyco.

Los sábados en Hogwarts podían aprovecharse de cualquier manera, los más estudiosos iban a la biblioteca, los más deportistas jugaban un partido de Quidditch, los aficionados a la naturaleza daban un paseo, etcétera. Albus tenía el partido más importante del curso en tres días, el año pasado perdieron contra Slytherin y quedaron terceros en la clasificación final dejando atrás a Hufflepuff. Este año tenían que ganar como fuese o sino los de su equipo le echarían la culpa de su pésimo entrenamiento a sus respectivas novias.

Albus se levantó de la cama desperezándose y se puso el jersey de Quidditch que lucía colores burdeos y dorados. Observó que Lycoris seguía durmiendo pero no lo despertó. Fue a desayunar tranquilamente y, tras hacerlo, se dirigió al campo de Quidditch.

Cuando llegó allí vio a tres alumnos de Gryffindor, cuatro de Hufflepuff, dos de Ravenclaw y cinco de Slytherin y, aunque los de su misma casa le dijeron de entrenar juntos, él decidió entrenarse por separado, para no tener que interactuar con nadie, ese día no tenía ganas de hablar.

El chico echó mano a su escoba y se elevó unos veinte metros del suelo, empezó a sobrevolar por los palcos en los que se veían los partidos, esquivando asientos, vigas y algunas carpas.

-¡Potter cuidado! -Albus oyó una advertencia a lo lejos, cuando miró hacia atrás para poder divisar el peligro lo único que vio fue una bludger que iba directa hacia su cabeza, la cual no le dio tiempo a esquivar y le hizo perder el conocimiento.

Cuando Pollux despertó decidió ir a entrenar, si perdían ese partido Albus se enfadaría tanto que seguramente le obligaría a dejar de hablarle a Lily, aunque fuese a puñetazos. Apenas desayunó, estaba impaciente por ir a jugar al Quidditch, con un poco de suerte echarían un partido amistoso entre dos casas. Cuando llegó al campo vio a Albus volando solo entre los asientos, sitio que sobrevolaba siempre que algo le aturdía, por un momento le estremeció la idea de que le molestase que su hermana y él estuviesen juntos, al fin y al cabo, él le sacaba dos años a Lily y Albus conocía todo su historial con las demás chicas, por lo que no debía hacerle mucha gracia que ellos dos estuviesen saliendo.

-¡Potter cuidado! -Pollux salió de su trance y vio cómo una bludger salía disparada hacia la cabeza de su amigo, le golpeó y él cayó con tal fuerza que se rompieron los tablones de madera que sostenían los asientos y siguió cayendo hacia abajo, hasta llegar al suelo, su cuerpo se escondía detrás de uno de los decorados de aquellas torres, Pollux salió corriendo y llegó al cuerpo de su amigo lo más rápido que pudo, que bocabajo en el suelo padecía inmóvil.

-¡Llamad a la Señorita Pomfrey! ¡A cualquier profesor! ¡Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería! -gritó.

-¿Cómo está? -gritó Lily mientras intentaba entrar en la enfermería, la cual estaba rodeada de cientos de alumnos que se acumulaban en la puerta para intentar enterarse de cómo estaba Albus Potter.

-El señorito Potter ha tenido suerte de que su amigo lo ha socorrido inmediatamente, si hubiese tardado diez minutos más en traerlo podría haber muerto desangrado -dijo la enfermera sin ningún tacto-, ahora mismo está inconsciente, puede tardar unos tres días en despertarse pero no tendrá secuelas. Os aconsejo que os quedéis haciéndole compañía y le habléis -hizo una pausa y, al ver la incomprensión de todos los conocidos más allegados del chico, prosiguió-. A veces el oír una voz conocida te hace despertar con anterioridad -al terminar esta frase se fue dando unos pasitos cortos y rápidos.

Pollux abrazó a Lily y ésta se echó a llorar.

-Lily no llores -dijo Lycoris-, estará bien en un par de días, no hay por qué preocuparse -intentó consolarla.

-Lyco es normal que llore, déjala que se desahogue -contestó Rose-. Si queréis hago yo el primer turno para que no esté solo, mientras tanto creo que deberíais avisar a todo el mundo para que se sepa que Albus está bien y enviarle una lechuza con lo ocurrido a mis tíos, deberían saberlo.

Pollux sacó fuera a Lily y la llevó a su habitación para que se tranquilizase, Lycoris iba a salir cuando Rose le cogió la muñeca, se dio la vuelta y la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Lycoris.

-Creo que deberías avisar a Nerissa sobre el estado de Albus, a lo mejor ella también quiere saber cómo está y verlo.

Lycoris no comprendía por qué Nerissa iba a querer ver a Albus en la enfermería, no podía decirse que eran amigos, ni siquiera se llevaban bien. Le extrañó que Rose dijese eso pero no quiso buscar una lógica, al fin y al cabo, Rose siempre tenía razón, lo mejor era hacerle caso.

-De acuerdo, ahora le digo que venga.

Nerissa había pasado el día en la biblioteca pensando en Albus, en su beso, ¿habría significado algo para él? Él la había besado a ella, no era su primer beso ni el segundo, pero había sido especial. Jamás se había sentido tan bien besando a alguien. De repente se acordó de que no le había dado de comer a Furia y se levantó con rapidez, cuanto más tardaba en darle de comer un día más le costaría hacerse con su confianza. Una vez en el establo se sentó al lado de su pequeño Bicornio y le dio un poco de comida, se quedó con él un buen rato, mientras le acariciaba y le canturreaba algunas canciones que le cantaba su madre cuando era una niña.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse Lycoris irrumpió en el establo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Este no es tu Bicornio -dijo Nerissa entre asustada y molesta.

-Albus.

-¿Albus? ¿Qué pasa con Albus? -notó cómo la mirada del chico estaba vacía y por un momento se sintió miserable, ¿y si ella había significado tan poco para Albus que le había dicho a su amigo que se habían besado? -Yo... Yo no...

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones -le cortó la frase-, Rose quiere que vayas a verlo a la enfermería, está inconsciente.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? -preguntó preocupada, se levantó en menos de un segundo, haciendo que Furia relinchase y se pusiese nerviosa, salió tan rápido del establo que Lycoris apenas pudo alcanzarla.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería pudo ver a Rose, que le explicó todo en cuanto Nerissa le pidió explicaciones.

-No te preocupes Nerissa, Albus está bien, sólo tardará unos días en volver a despertarse. Nos han aconsejado que le hablemos, parece ser que así podríamos conseguir que despertarse antes.

Nerissa no contestó a Rose, solamente la miró como dándole las gracias, en ese momento no le salía ninguna palabra. Cogió una silla y se sentó al lado del chico, Rose la miró y comprendió que debía irse y dejarlos a solas, por un momento se imaginó lo feliz que estaría su primo en ese momento si estuviese consciente.

-Os dejaré solos -dijo la chica-, si me necesitas estaré en la sala común.

La otra chica la miró e hizo un gesto afirmativo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Maldito Potter -murmuró Nerissa en cuanto se fue Rose-, ¿qué hacías volando entre los asientos? ¿Es que acaso no sabes que ahí es casi imposible esquivar una bludger? -le cogió de la mano y se la acercó a la boca- No me imagino cómo te pondrías si me vieses ahora mismo cogiéndote de la mano, me la quitarías en cuestión de segundos -rió levemente-, eres tan estúpido... Y, aunque no puedo soportarte más de diez minutos seguidos, no puedo evitar el odiar la idea de que te pase algo malo. Y mucho menos desde anoche... ¿Quieres olvidarlo todo realmente? ¿Tan poco significo para ti, idiota? ¿O simplemente quieres seguir haciéndote el duro? -Nerissa pudo notar sus pulsaciones en la mano de Albus, aun estando inconsciente le hacía sentir esa electricidad que la envolvía cada vez que lo tocaba.

_"Albus se despertó en un habitáculo que no era el suyo, parecía de otra época, era pequeño y estaba muy sucio, durante un momento pensó cómo había llegado allí y cayó en la cuenta de que una bludger le había golpeado la cabeza, tendría que estar soñando._

_ Era raro, ¿si él sabía que estaba soñando, por qué no podía despertarse? Por lo que supuso que se encontraba inconsciente, por un momento le aterró la idea de quedarse soñando para siempre, sin poder despertarse._

_ -¡Tse, tse! -oyó cómo alguien le chistaba, pero en el sitio en el que estaba no había ventanas, por lo que pensó que vendría de detrás de la puerta. Al levantarse de la cama notó cómo su cuerpo había empequeñecido, se miró las manos y comprendió que su cuerpo no tenía más de diez años en aquel sueño tan extraño- ¡Tse, tse!_

_ Al oír de nuevo el chistido abrió la puerta de aquel lugar y, al salir, descubrió que estaba metido en una alacena bajo una escalera, al dar un paso más se topó con unos ojos grandes de color añil, provenientes de una niña un poco más baja que él._

_ -Harry, ya sé que te han castigado tus tíos porque Dudley ha vuelto a decir que le has hecho daño, pero he venido aquí a socorrerte, ¡vamos a fugarnos! -dijo con una voz firme pero inocente, aquella niña también tendría unos diez años._

_ A Albus le sorprendió que le llamase Harry, como a su padre. Habían dicho que el parecido cuando él era un crío era asombroso, ¿pero tanto como para no saber con quién estaba hablando? Rara vez su padre le había hablado de su vida antes de Hogwarts, decía que los muggles con los que vivía palidecían cada vez que oían la palabra magia._

_ -Lis no vamos a ir a ninguna parte, si nos pillan te meterás en un lío, ya sabes que mis tíos no tendrían reparo alguno en castigarte a ti también, podrían prohibirme verte y no quiero que eso pase -Albus se sorprendió de lo que acababa de decir, normalmente sus sueños no eran así, normalmente él no hablaba sin saber lo que decir._

_ La chica sonrió y le besó en la mejilla._

_ -Si tienes algo que quieras conservar dámelo, lo guardaré en mi mochila -dijo mientras se la enseñaba._

_ -Ya sabes que no tengo nada que quiera conservar en esta casa, lo único que quiero conservar es a ti -Albus notó cómo se ruborizó mientras le dijo eso a la chica, él se notaba pasivo en el sueño, él no mandaba sobre sí mismo ni sabía quién era la chica, al fin y al cabo todo era como una película._

_ La chica le agarró la mano y empezó a dirigirse hasta la puerta, Albus se dio cuenta de que era por la noche, mientras se acercaban a la puerta para irse Albus pudo verse en un espejo y se detuvo un segundo a mirarse y lo que vio le estremeció el cuerpo, él no era Albus Severus Potter, él era Harry Potter. Era su padre, de pequeño._

_ -Harry no te pares -susurró la chica-, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes._

_ Cuando siguieron andando él notó cómo había pisado algo, miró al suelo y observó qué era, se trataba de un juguete de goma que hacía ruido cada vez que se estrujaba y se dejaba de estrujar. Intentó levantar el pie lentamente, para hacer menos ruido, lo que provocó un sonido atronador que hizo que la luz del piso de arriba se encendiese._

_ -¿Potter? ¿Estás despierto? -gruñó una voz desde arriba._

_ -¡Corre! -gritó la chica antes de echar a correr._

_ Albus corrió con todas sus ganas pero no conseguía ser muy veloz, tenía un cuerpo desnutrido y pequeño._

_ -¡Petunia! ¡El chico se escapa! -gritó un hombre gordinflón mientras bajaba las escaleras._

_ Albus intentó seguir a la chica pero con la oscuridad de la noche cerrada dejó de verla en cuanto se alejó un poco más de la cuenta pero él siguió corriendo, lo único que sentía es que aquel hombre no debía pillarlos. Divisó un arbusto y se escondió detrás._

_ -¡Te pillé! -oyó la voz de aquel hombre, no estaba lejos, pero tampoco se refería a él, así que pensó que había pillado a la chica._

_ -¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme! -Albus se asomó entre el arbusto y vio que la chica peleaba por desenvolverse de los brazos del hombre._

_ A Albus le entró tanta rabia en el cuerpo que no pudo contenerse, salió de su escondite y se puso frente a él._

_ -¡Eh, gordinflón, te ha dicho que la sueltes! -le gritó enfadado._

_ -¿Qué has dicho, chico? -se puso rojo de la rabia- ¿Cómo me has llamado? ¡Para ti soy Vernon! ¡No! ¡Para ti soy el señor Dursley! ¿Entendido? -se acercó a él peligrosamente con la chica cogida en peso y a él lo agarró por el hombro con bastante fuerza- ¿Entendido?_

_ Albus no contestó, sólo notó cómo Vernon Dursley los llevaba a otra casa distinta, a una casa que no era de la que habían salido corriendo y tocó al timbre y, al ver que nadie respondía, aporreó la puerta. La puerta se abrió lentamente y detrás de ella apareció una señora que parecía joven._

_ -Me he encontrado a su hija en mi casa correteando por el jardín con mi sobrino, a ver si tienen más cuidado, podría pasarle algo como siga saliendo por la noche -el señor Dursley le entregó a la niña-, no te preocupes tanto por Harry, Lisa. Él tiene todo lo que necesita y todo lo que se merece en nuestra casa, jamás le faltará de nada -dijo con una sonrisa mientras movía sus ojos de la hija a la madre-. Buenas noches señora._

_ Albus se fue junto al hombre, en cuanto la mujer cerró la puerta y les dio las buenas noches le cogió por la nuca._

_ -Harry Potter -dijo con un tono severo-, vas a tirarte un mes entero sin salir de la alacena, no te preocupes por la comida, ya te la pasaremos por la puerta._

_ Cuando Vernon Dursley le soltó fue para encerrarlo en aquel tugurio de mala muerte en el que debía dormir, comer y, sin saber cómo hacerlo, asearse. Antes de cerrarle la puerta con pestillo, sólo pudo fijarse en la sonrisa que tenía ese hombre, que parecía más complacido que defraudado"._

Albus dio un bote en la cama y abrió los ojos de par en par, asustado. Empezó a mirar todo lo que había a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería. Miró un reloj de la pared y eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Miró a su lado y se encontró con Lily, que estaba dormida.

-Lily -le susurró, ella abrió los ojos lentamente, con pereza pero cuando se dio cuenta de quién la estaba llamando se desperezó en un instante y lo abrazó.

-¡Albus! Me tenías muy asustada, ¡no quiero que vuelvas a volar entre los asientos! ¿En qué estabas pensando para hacer esa estupidez?

Por un momento se había olvidado de todo aquello, ¿en qué estaba pensando para hacer esa estupidez? Pues estaba pensando en Nerissa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en la enfermería? -preguntó.

-Casi veinticuatro horas, desde tu entrenamiento de Quidditch a ahora mismo, todos habíamos hecho turnos para quedarnos contigo, yo he venido hace una hora.

-¿Y quién estaba antes? -preguntó por curiosidad.

-Bueno, Pollux te trajo a la enfermería, él te encontró. Rose quiso hacer el primer turno pero no se quedó más de media hora porque llegó Nerissa, que se ha quedado todo el día contigo, no ha comido nada, es curioso, con lo mal que os lleváis que se preocupe tanto, ¿no crees? He tenido que venir yo para sacarla de aquí, al fin y al cabo, tú eres mi hermano.

Albus no comprendía por qué Nerissa había decidido quedarse con Lycoris y, sin embargo, se quedaba todo el día con él si le pasaba algo. ¿Acaso quería levantar sospechas?

-Y... ¿Y Melania? -preguntó realmente interesado, le parecía raro que no se hubiese pasado por la enfermería para ver cómo estaba.

-En cuanto descubrió que estabas bien se marchó, pero bueno, no pienses en eso, en unas horas los verás a todos. El desayuno empieza en dos horas y hoy hace un domingo fantástico para pasarlo todos juntos, ¿no crees?

-Lily no te ofendas -dijo riéndose-, pero creo que tengo cosas que hacer, aunque sacaré tiempo para pasarlo todos juntos un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

Lily sonrió complacida. Toda la preocupación que había sentido hacía un rato había desaparecido en cuanto oyó la voz de Albus susurrando su nombre.

-Bueno, como quieras, siempre y cuando me prometas que no vas a estar volando como un loco entre los asientos, ¡que después mira lo que pasa! -Lily se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada- Bueno Albus, yo me voy a ir a la ducha, en cuanto la señorita Pomfrey te dé permiso para salir de la enfermería ve al Gran Comedor y desayunamos juntos.

-Vale -Albus se incorporó en la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lily, la que le sonrió y acto seguido se fue del lugar.

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana y Poppy Pomfrey no había pasado por allí a revisar cómo estaba, por lo que no podía salir de la enfermería y, entonces, pudo escuchar unos pasos acercándose a la enfermería por el pasillo, se recostó en la cama y esperó. No esperaba que la persona que entrara por la puerta fuese Nerissa, así que le sorprendió su visita.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó Albus, aunque fuese obvio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? ¿Dónde está Lily?

-Lily ya sabe que estoy despierto, he despertado cuando ella estaba aquí, llevo despierto poco más de media hora -Albus se calló y, al ver que Nerissa no decía nada, prosiguió- ¿Por qué has venido aquí?

-Para sustituir a tu hermana, para que se duchase y desayunase.

-¿Y tú no desayunas? -Nerissa lo miró extrañada- Sé que no has comido nada desde ayer, me lo ha dicho Lily.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Lily?

-Que te has tirado aquí casi desde que ingresé, hasta que ella llegó para que durmieses un poco, pero no has comido nada.

-No tenía hambre -la chica se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza, luego levantó la mirada para clavar sus ojos en los ojos de Albus.

Albus se había vuelto inmune a la mirada de la chica, desde esa vez que notó cómo le quemaban los ojos no se había dejado pisotear por aquella mirada tan penetrante. Entonces notó un leve destello en la mirada de Nerissa, un destello que le resultaba familiar y no sabía de qué le sonaba.

Entonces recordó todo, recordó sus ojos, su sueño sobre personas que no había visto jamás, la niña, la niña de diez años que quiso socorrer a su padre y sus ojos... Los ojos de la niña, tan grandes y penetrantes como los de Nerissa, del mismo color.

No podía ser cierto, era casi imposible que la chica de su sueño fuese Nerissa pero esos ojos... No eran comunes. La niña tenía facciones de Nerissa, pero no le hablaba a él, le hablaba a su padre.

¿Podría ser posible que aquella niña hubiese conocido a su padre y, 31 años después, lo hubiese conocido a él? ¿O simplemente eso había sido un sueño muy realista?

No sabía quién era, no sabía si se podía fiar de ella, lo único que tenía claro era que estaban conectados (lo cual podría ser a través de su padre) y que no quería separarse de Nerissa, aunque no le conviniese estar junto a ella.


End file.
